Ne, Tezuka, do you know what day is today?
by BlackWingedAssassin
Summary: It was February 29th, and on that day, Fuji Syuusuke has been kidnapped. Three years later, no one has not been able to find him. Tezuka Kunimitsu has been longing for him as he searches for his distraught lover. Yaoi and angst
1. Kidnapping

Hello, everyone! This will be my first Tezuka/Fuji yaoi fanfic. Its a bit angsty, but you can all deal with it. This is my favorite yaoi couple, and I hope you all will understand, since you're all fans of this couple if you have come to read this. I just felt like writing something completely angsty for a change.

So, I hope you'll enjoy reading this.

Disclaimor: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me nor the characters for that matter, but it belongs to mangaka, Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

In the city of Tokyo, Japan, Tezuka Kunimitsu walked about the streets in wonder. He was in deep thoughts as the every day norm passed by him. For the past few years, there was a problem that was going on and on inside his head.

The problem was that a special person in his life was missing, and he wanted to see him again. A few years ago, his special person went missing.

That special person was none other than Fuji Syuusuke. It was February 29. At night the tensai of Seigaku Gakuen went missing. And, the captain, Tezuka, was the last person to have seen him. And, the tall bespectacled teenager began to feel as though it was his fault. He still pondered on why Fuji was acting differently on that day.

TEZUKAFUJITEZUKAFUJI

_A few years ago…_

It was morning at the Seigaku tennis courts. Tezuka was practicing by the wall by himself. He started to sweat here and there, but it never bothered him. His breathing was slowly getting to him, and he made a quick stop. He leaned against the wall, holding the racket in one hand, and the other was wiping the sweat off his forehead. He loved to play tennis ever since he could remember. He loved to win each game with his own technique, and tasted victory with his teammates. He would love to win the nationals with them, along with their coach as well.

"You sure are getting worked, Tezuka…"

The dark haired brunette heard the familiar soft voice, and turned to see Fuji, standing not too far away. The tensai had on his usual smile. He made no comment, and went back on to swinging.

There was silence, and it felt uncomfortable for the team captain. He eyed Fuji out of the corner of his eye. "What is it, Fuji?"

Fuji was startled, and shook his head. His cheeks were flushed as he hid his hands behind him. "N-nothing, really…Hey, Tezuka…Do you know what day is today?"

Tezuka plainly said, "Its February 29th…Why?"

Fuji felt shocked, and made a down cast look towards the ground. _He forgot…Figures that no one even knew what today was…_

"Fuji, what's wrong? Is there anything else that you'd like to say to me?" Fuji heard his captain's voice.

The light haired brunette gave a weak smile. "Its nothing, really…But, I'd like to do this one favor, please."

"Any favor is fine by me," Tezuka walked up to the tensai.

"Then, please, don't get angry with me…" Fuji leaned on his toes, and brushed his lips against the captain's. He stood back, and saw a stunned looking Tezuka. That troubled the tensai, knowing that it would trouble the captain. "That's all…"

Fuji walked off quickly. Tezuka stood there, still feeling stunned. After a few more moments, realization took its toll on him. His hand reached up and he felt his lips. "He was…in love with me…?"

Before he could take off, Oishi found him, and with the vice-captain was their team's coach, Ryuuzaki. "Captain, everyone's here. Time to practice."

"Y-yeah," Tezuka walked off with them.

Practice began with the usual regulars running their laps, and the seventh graders putting up the nets and getting the balls altogether. Tezuka was watching practice. He frowned when Fuji was avoiding eye contact with him, and this upset him. He planned to talk to the tensai when practice was over.

After practice, the regulars were off in the locker room to change back into their daily school uniform. Tezuka saw Fuji with Eiji talking together. The tensai looked unusually happy. The unusual smile disturbed Tezuka. The captain was glad that he studied the tensai before, which creeped him out, and it greatly disturbed him. He sometimes wondered why he was staring at the tensai at all.

Then, he heard the same question that he was asked earlier.

"Eiji, do you know what day it is?"

Eiji looked up in wonder, and smiled back to the tensai, "Its February 29th! Nya!"

"That's right. Do you know what today means?" Fuji gave a hopeful smile.

The acrobat was still thinking as he put an index finger on his chin. He looked like a curious cat. "It's a leap day, making the rest of the days shifting another day because of the unusual extra day that comes in every four years. Nya!"

Fuji looked shocked again, which Tezuka took a mental note. He wondered what February 29th meant to Fuji. Was it a special day? If it was, everyone would have known, right?

The tensai gave a pat on the shoulder, and smiled to the acrobat. "Thanks for the intelligent answer, Eiji."

Eiji nodded, as he put on his blazer. "Let's go to class now, nya!"

They took off, and Tezuka just watched them. The vice captain noticed that the team captain was not changing. "Hey, Tezuka, aren't you going to change? The class bell will ring in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Oishi." Tezuka quickly changed, and ran for class.

TEZUKAFUJITEZUKAFUJI

All throughout the day, the dark haired brunette was not able to even get within five feet near the tensai. At lunch, he searched for the photographer, but he wasn't able to find him. He looked on the roof, the boys' bathroom, Fuji's classroom, the tennis courts, and the cafeteria. He wasn't able to find him at all.

At practice, he sighed a relief when he saw the tensai at practice, but he did not say a word to him, or the tensai either for that matter. Nearing the end of practice, everyone was dismissed for the day. In the locker room, the brunette waited for the rest of the team to leave. He was glad that Fuji was the last one in the locker room. He saw the second best player quickly packing.

Fuji reached the door, but he was stopped when he saw Tezuka standing in front of him, blocking the door. He felt a little intimidated when he stared into Tezuka's narrowed eyes. "Tezuka, I need to go home. Neesan won't be home till late, and I need to do my homework. I have a lot to do when I get home."

Tezuka ignored him, and he walked towards the smaller one. Fuji stepped back, hitting the lockers behind, and dropped his bag on the floor.

Tezuka blocked Fuji from leaving by placing each hand on either side of the tensai. He stared at him, intimidating him. "Tell me, what was special about today?"

Fuji looked to the side, not answering. He wanted to leave, not wanting to see Tezuka at all. No one knew what today was. "Nothing really…"

There was silence between them. The captain stared at the tensai, who was looking towards the ground. He sighed, knowing Fuji won't speak. He backed off, and went to pick up his bag. "Look, Fuji, its fine if you can't tell me. But, it'll be hard for the person to not know what is really going on."

Fuji ignored him and picked up his bag. He quickly left the locker room without saying a word of good-bye to the captain. He felt like crying, and he didn't want his one special person to see him in tears like this.

Tezuka watched Fuji leave, and began to lock the place up. He went on his way towards his house.

TEZUKAFUJITEZUKAFUJI

Later that night, Tezuka was reading while sitting at his desk. He was working on Japanese Literature, and taking notes in his notebook. He loved his organized schoolwork. It kept him rather busy, besides tennis. He felt like holding a racket, and practicing at a court by himself after he finished. But, he couldn't. The nights were rather dangerous. He heard reports of a kidnapper, and the local media has not yet confirmed on who and why the kidnapper was trying to do. The only information that was given was that the kidnapper was around in his early thirties, which wasn't really much.

After an hour of homework, he went to eat his home cooking meals that he usually ate alone with no one around. He'd watch a little of the news on his television, and he went to shower. He went to bed afterwards.

The next morning, he went to practice at the usual time. When he got to the school, there were different vehicles parked. He knew which kind of cars that most teachers would drive, but he hardly pays attention He also noticed the fancy red car that Fuji's sister would drive sometimes when he saw her in the city.

He reached the courts, and saw the locker room closed off. He wondered what was up. He saw Oishi and the rest of the team, and walked towards them. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Well, there were cops asking Ryuuzaki-sensei about something, and Fuji's sister is here as well." Oishi commented, feeling worried. He felt something was wrong.

Tezuka noticed that Fuji wasn't here as well. He figured he was with his sister talking inside with Ryuuzaki. _But, why are the cops here?_

Tezuka looked in question towards the rest of his teammates. They were silent, and they were wondering the same thing in mind. Ryoma stood by Momo, both not saying and stating a word. Kaidoh was not hissing at all. Inui wasn't taking notes. Eiji was not his energetic self. Kawamura looked worried to the ground. Oishi, being the mother of the team, was thinking of many possible explanations that could be given to them.

After twenty minutes, the team saw the door opening. One of the cops was shaking Ryuuzaki's hand, and bowed. They left the courts, and walked towards their cars. The captain saw a most devastating scene. Fuji's sister, Yumiko, crying. Yuuta was there as well, looking upset. Ryuuzaki motioned for the both of them to leave. They did, not saying anything as they left. The tennis team watched them approach the car, and leave the school boundaries.

Coach Ryuuzaki gave a huge, long sigh, and walked towards the team. "I have a most devastating news, everyone."

The boys gathered, wondering what's up. They figured it was really something terrible, if the Fujis' were crying their hearts out. Tezuka thought the worst things that came to mind, and, then, it hit him when Fuji was not physically not there with them.

"I am sorry to tell you all of this most devastating news…" Ryuuzaki was having trouble trying to find the right words to saw to her boys. He looked to each of them in worry. He took a deep breath, "Fuji Syuusuke was kidnapped last night…"

There was silence. The news shocked most of the boys. Tezuka felt that time was standing still. He wished that he did not hear that. It couldn't be true.

Eiji dropped to his knees, crying. Ryoma fell to his knees as well, staring in disbelief. Inui, and Kaidoh were looking worryingly. Momo comforted the seventh grader, and the doubles partners were comforting each other. The acrobat was crying so hard.

Sumire did not know what to say. She was instantly worried when the cops, Yumiko, and Yuuta entered the room. They were asking her questions.

"_Have you seen this boy?"_

"_Yes."_

"_At what time?"_

"_It was around after school. I'm not so sure of the time because I was not really focusing when there's over twenty boys practicing in my courts."_

"_I see…what time did you last see him?"_

"_Hmm…Well, I have left around 4:20 pm. So, I might've seen him a few minutes before I left…"_

"_All right, then. Thank you for your cooperation."_

_Sumire nodded to the officers. She eyed the Fuji siblings. Yumiko was crying, tears streaming down her face. Yuuta looked lost._

"_Um, is there something that you should tell me?"_

Silence, then, "Their brother, Fuji Syuusuke has been kidnapped…We are searching for all possible witnesses that might have last saw him…"

Sumire Ryuuzaki was shocked when she heard the news. She had to tell the boys. They had a right. After all, Fuji was family to them as well.

TEZUKAFUJITEZUKAFUJI

_A few years later..._

In a room, a boy of eighteen years of age slept on the bed. He had woken to a knock on the door. He heard the familiar commanding voice that he disliked to hear the most. "Fuji, you're up in five minutes…"

"Yes, sir" Fuji moved to a sitting position on the bed. He stared towards the wall in a daze. He wondered how he came here again. He was out in the streets crying one night, and now, he was in an expensive hotel room, waiting on his master's orders.

The door opened too early. A man of white in silver suit, wearing glasses, and white beautiful soft hair covered the man's head came in. His smile turned into a seductive one. "You always make the clothes good on you, Fuji Syuusuke…"

Fuji felt scared every time he saw this man, standing there, not too far away. "I want to leave…"

The man walked towards him, reaching out, grasping the pale boy's neck that was covered in a tight collar that held a special surprise if the boy ever escaped. He smirked when he saw the fear in those cerulean eyes that stared at him. "I will…when I'm tired of having you around…

"Now go!" The man grabbed Fuji's wrist, and pulled him out of the room, closing it. He pushed the boy towards the stairs. Fuji got the indication and began to walk down those dreadful steps. He didn't want to be here. He hated it. He wanted to go back home.

It's been three years since he was ever home.

But, he couldn't leave. He was his master's pet, to be treated as a pet by those damn men that longed to play with him. When they got tired of him, Fuji would be wishing to die.

Kazutaka Muraki stood by, watching his pet, shaking in fear, wanting to leave. He loved to see the boy like this, and he was glad that he has met the boy on that night under the red moon.

* * *

To be continued...

I hope you enjoyed reading this as I enjoyed writing this. I sware I will making a happy ending for this story.

Please review, and tell me what you think.

(Disclaimor: Kazutaka Muraki does not belong to me either. The reason why I put the disclaimor here is to not spoil the story for you guys.)


	2. Canary

Hey, everyone! Thank you for the reviews, and I'm greatly appreciated that you all love it. Thank you!

Also, I've been watching the Tenipuri live musical, and I've been a fan of Hiroki Aiba, and the other guy who played Tezuka in the live action movie. They so go together. LOL

Disclaimor: I do not own Prince of Tennis, or Kazutaka Muraki. They belonged to their respected mangakas.

* * *

Kazutaka watched the group leave the room. He looked to the boy, who looked lost in a daze, which he knew would happen. The older man walked over, slowly caressing the boy's pale face. The boy was startled, and looked into the face of his capturer. Muraki smirked, "It's time for you to go into your room."

Fuji backed away from the man, terrified. The white haired man grabbed the boy's wrist, forcing the teenager to stand up. He pushed him towards the stairs. He heard the man whisper in his ear, "You've done a good job…I'll show you a fun time tonight…"

Fuji shivered. He felt scared again, feeling the same fear. The boy began to remember another that would help get rid of the fear quickly. He smiled when he imagined the person would walk right beside him, but that person was not physically there with him. "Tezuka…"

_Tezuka…huh?_ Muraki had a sudden interest in mind when he heard that name from the boy's lips that uttered a whisper.

Fuji entered his room, hearing the door shut behind him, and hearing the lock clicked. He felt relieved all of a sudden. But, he still felt fear from being near the man. He loathed him for kidnapping him, but he could not do anything to go against the older man.

In the room, there were no windows to brake out from. The only way out was through the locked door, but he would need the key from that man.

The only thing that prevented him was the collar that he wore on his neck every day. Hidden in the collar was a needle. To trigger that hidden needle, he would try to force it off, or disobey that bastard. Muraki was the only one that was able to take that collar off, and he has a tiny device that can detonate that needle. In the needle, there was poison, and that poison can kill him in an instant. He tried many attempts to escape from the man. He tried to drug the man into giving him the key, sleep with him to steal the key, or even kill the man. All those attempts were proven useless, since the man was clever and he was a step further than him.

Of course, the boy wanted to die, but he wanted his freedom. He wanted to go back into the world of tennis that he had enjoyed three years ago. He wondered if the team has won the nationals without him. Tears streamed down his face. He was missing the victory that he would ever enjoy with the rest of his teammates. He missed them, and other members from different tennis teams in the Kantou District like Saeki, or even, Atobe.

Back in those days, he was called the tensai of Seishun Gakuen tennis club. He was the second best player, and he was able to create the Triple Counters: Hakugei, Higuma Otoshi, and Tsubame Gaeshi. He was only half serious when he played against his opponents. The only ones that were able to face him seriously were Ryoma, and Tezuka. There were two others that faced him when he was serious, but at those times, he was doing it for a friend and his brother. The blue-eyed boy missed his older sister, Yumiko, and his younger brother, Yuuta. He missed Yumiko for also understanding him the most, and Yuuta for needing him the most, even when he didn't ask for it.

Fuji fell onto the mattress, face hidden in his pillow.

He missed them all. Kawamura's shy and bashful expression every time he talked to him. Eiji's energetic enthusiasm, and optimism when he was talking to him about almost anything. Kaidoh's hisses when Fuji was able to read his every move as though the junior wanted to keep it secret. Inui's delicious juices, calculating mind, and disappointment when he can't take his notes on the tensai. Ryoma's sassy additude, and the usual phrase, "Mada mada dane." Oishi's motherhood when he was worried about almost anything when it comes to the team.

And, finally, the love of his life, Tezuka. He missed him dearly. Although he hasn't gotten an answer, he wanted to see him, even if the captain didn't accept him. He loved to talk to him, play tennis against him, or even have lunch with him. What he loved the most about his captain was the embarrassment that was shown on Tezuka's usual stoic face.

Fuji grasped the pillow underneath him, pulling it tighter. "Tezuka…Tezuka…."

TEZUKAFUJITEUKAFUJITEZUKAFUJITEZUKAFUJI

Back in Tokyo, Japan, Tezuka was running through the park on a daily basis. He loved to run, but it was just a daily chore to him. His ears perked up when he heard a familiar sound when he came to the park every day. He ran towards the sound, and found the source in the tennis courts. He saw men and women playing tennis, a sport that he would always loved to play. He loved to achieve victory with this game by swinging the racket against the ball in one hand.

He was considered as the best player in Seishun Gakuen in the Kantou District. But, that was three years ago, and the team has broken up ever since then. There were a few that tried to keep the team alive, but it was never the same again. He heard Arai, and Horio became regulars, but they weren't as highly skilled as he, and the others were.

After the news that Syuusuke Fuji was kidnapped, everyone seemed to have withdrawn from each other. Kaidoh was quiet, and he didn't hiss as much. Kawamura wasn't as 'burning' as usual when he held a racket. Ryoma was quiet, and shut everyone up with his skill, but he never bragged about it. Inui took notes, but kept to himself. Oishi was worried about everyone, and he would murmur to himself. And, Eiji…he was the first to quit the tennis team, and he blamed Tezuka more than anyone else because he blamed him for Fuji's kidnapping. And, Tezuka took it all in, and blamed himself as well. He wondered why he couldn't stop the tensai from leaving, and blamed himself for that. He felt ashamed, and guilty for many days. After Eiji left, Oishi did as well. The acrobat decided to take care of the pet shop. Oishi began to take care of children in a day care center. Kawamura took over his father's sushi restaurant. Inui invented health drinks for everyone, depending on ages, and the health issues they have. Kaidoh took care of lost cats and dogs. Momoshirou and Ryoma became captain and vice captain of Seishun Gakuen's tennis team.

And, nowadays, Tezuka became a Japanese agent in the police academy to find the one person that he wanted to confess to ever since the day that Fuji confessed to him three years ago. Three years has been a long time, and it took him a long time to find the tensai. It was difficult. He had a few leads, but it didn't help much. He heard of irregular reports like boys around his age were kidnapped. And, those boys were involved in one sport, tennis.

"Hey, Tezuka, would you like to join a doubles game with us?"

Tezuka was startled when he saw a man around his age with gray hair, and a mole under his eye. The bespectacled man was a little surprised when he realized the man was none other than Atobe Keigo. His rival back when they were around fifteen. He smiled, "Atobe, it's been a long time."

"Yes, it is. So, would you like to play, Tezuka? Jirou, and Yuushi are waiting for someone to play with. By the way, Yuushi was the one who saw you just standing here. It looked like you wanted to play." Atobe crossed arms, somewhat smirking in his 'ore-sama' way.

"Oh, no. Thanks for the offer, but I have to go to work soon." Tezuka waved the offer away.

"Oh, really? That's a shame, but oh well. Work is work, or you won't get anywhere anyway. Bye, then," Atobe turned around and walked towards the waiting tennis players.

Before Tezuka left, he could see a relationship between the sleeping volley strategist, and the ice king. He felt a little envious before he took off again.

TEZUKAFUJITEZUKAFUJITEZUKAFUJITEZUKAFUJI

In the city of Tokyo, it was crowded, littered with people, walking up and down the sidewalks while the streets were crowded with cars honking and going. Tezuka was in a car, finding it a bit hopeless to get through the traffic, but he saw the building anyway. He entered the parking lot, and parked his car. He left the car, and entered.

He saw the usual police officers around the building, working at their stations, and some of the cops were talking to some citizens on some problems in the city. He walked towards his cubicle, finding it tidy and organized as always.

"Hey, Tezuka, I got the usual for ya. Here."

"Oh, thanks, Wilson," the detective took a thick manila folder from the other man. He looked to the folder, reading it as 'Missing Boys'. He opened it, and he found some devastating news. A few boys went missing again for the past month. They were around high school age, with feminine faces. He frowned when he read that each of the boys were from various sports teams. He sighed. "Is there anything else, Wilson?"

The American shook his head, his blond hair was swishing from left to right. "No, not at the moment. I'm still looking for more information."

"That'll be great. Thanks." Tezuka began to read some more of the information.

For three years, the manila folder has been filling up with information about the missing boys. The total was in small numbers, as big as thirty boys missing. But, he knew they were not missing. They were kidnapped, because he knew that Fuji Syuusuke was the first to be kidnapped. He was also thinking that the kidnappers were either a group of persons or person. But, some of the missing boys were found, but they were dead or later died a few days after being found. He read the autopsy reports on the boys, and the cause of death were due to less protein in the body, and a lot of drug uses. He found it sad that the boys were dying after being kidnapped. In his mind, he concluded that it was murder rather than natural cause of death.

Tezuka knew he wouldn't be having anymore of those relaxing days ever again. He began to work at his fullest ability.

TEZUKAFUJITEUKAFUJITEZUKAFUJITEZUKAFUJI

A door was opened as a bell made a tiny sound like a jingle. Animals were making many sounds, depending the type it was. Birds were chirping as kittens meowed, and puppies were barking friendly.

Eiji smiled brightly to the new customer, "Hello, there! What would you like?"

Kazutaka was eying the birds, kittens, puppies, and other animals. He smiled friendly to the red head. "I'd like a small bird. It's a gift for a boy. What would you recommend?"

The red head blushed a tiny bit when the man stared at him with smiling eyes. "Ah, maybe he would like a canary, or a blue jay. Although, canaries are more easier to take care of. So, I suggest that if it's a first for him, then he should get a canary."

The man followed to the boy towards the variety of birds, heading towards the canary. Kazutaka didn't care for any particular one. He thought that Fuji might have nothing to do in his room. So, he thought a bird would brighten him up a bit, and he'd get used to the tiny thing until the man killed it with his own hands. He hasn't seen the boy cry, and he wanted to see that. "I'll take that blue canary there."

"Okay. Wait here while I get a cage for it. Would you like a bird cage?" Eiji asked the man before he took off.

Kazutaka nodded his head, eying the birds of the same blue color. He turned when he heard the red head swinging the cage back and forth. The man watched the boy reached out, and took the bird gently in one hand, and put it in a cage. He handed the cage with the bird to the older man. "That'll be 55 dollars and 98 cents, please."

"Here. Keep the change kid," Kazutaka handed sixty yen, and he left the pet shop.

"Thank you for purchasing. Have a nice day," Eiji waved to the man. He turned back to the animals, and smiled sadly. "Another has been taken to its rightful home…Although, I wonder whose the boy he was giving it to? Do you know?"

He expected no answer when the animals stared at him with huge, curious eyes. He smiled, "Oh, well. Its none of my business."

TEZUKAFUJITEZUKAFUJITEZUKAFUJITEZUKAFUJI

"Here, I brought you a gift." Kazutaka smiled as he handed the boy the wrapped up gift.

Fuji eyed it, and then, he began to unwrap it. It was a blue canary in a cage. A sad thought came to mind when he thought the bird reminded me of himself.

"Now, that's an expression that you wouldn't have on when someone offers you a gift." The older man caressed the boy's face, making the boy look up at him.

"But…it reminds me of…me…" Fuji whispered sadly, eying the canary.

Kazutaka looked at him for a second, and then, he let go of him. "It's a gift, and I want you to take care of it."

Fuji glared at him, feeling a little irritated. "I don't have food for him."

"I do. Bird seeds will do for it." The white haired man dropped two bags of birdseeds by Fuji's feet.

Fuji eyed the bags, and looked to the man standing in front of him. He didn't trust him. He might as well protect the bird, and befriend it for a while. He didn't like the idea of gifts coming from this man, standing before him.

Then, they heard banging, and yelling. They both looked to the door. Fuji wondered who was that. He placed the cage down.

"Stay here. I'll see what's up." Kazutaka walked quickly to the door, unlocking it, and opening it. He frowned, seeing the boy out of his room.

Fuji quickly walked to the door, looking through the crack. His eyes went wide when he saw red hair. The boy was none other than Marui Bunta, Rikkaidai's team star volley strategist.

Marui glared at the man, standing in front of him. "You kidnapped me! I want out of this place!"

"Marui!" Fuji ran out, running to the boy's side.

"Fuji?!" Marui was surprised when he saw Seishun's tensai in this place.

Kazutaka smirked, "I see that the two of you know each other…"

Both the boys felt fear in themselves as they stared at the man, standing in front of them, intimidating them. Fuji gulped, and Marui glared angrily. The volley strategist has met Kazutaka an hour or so before, and he woke up to find himself here in this strange building. He found a collar wrapped around his neck.

"Listen, Marui, you got to obey, or you won't be able to get free." Fuji whispered, feeling desperate, and scared for Marui.

Marui had no choice, but nodded his head. He knew that Fuji was a genius, and, knowing the tensai, he had to take his advice. He heard from a couple years back that Fuji was kidnapped. He was shocked to find the boy here, and the kidnapper was standing not too far away from him.

To be continued...

I thought of adding characters, instead of having Fuji all alone. It wouldn't make sense if he was alone, and he knew of no one else.

Review please, and tell me what you think. (Would any of you like to request characters to be added in this story? Or should you just leave it to me?)


	3. Terror

Hi, everyone! Its hot in California, and I hate it! DX

Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them, and I'm glad that all of you reviewers love my fanfic.

A little information: You do not have to really read Descendants of Darkness to know who Kazutaka Muraki is/was. He's a sadistic bastard, and he rapes bishonen boys. (Don't kill me Muraki!)

Disclaimor: I do not own the characters of Prince of Tennis, and Descendants of Darkness.

* * *

Shoved into his room roughly and stumbling to the ground, Marui jumped right back to his feet, and ran to the now locked door that slammed in his face. He banged on the wood as hard as he could, yelling, "Let me out of here! You pervert! Don't you dare hurt Fuji!"

Fuji stared horridly as he slid down to the ground, trembling. He didn't know what he was thinking a few minutes earlier, but he went over the line.

_A few minutes before…_

Fuji stood in front of the red head, both filled with fear as their hearts were beating too fast for comfort. Their capturer was smirking with an evil glint in his eyes. "Maybe I'll have some fun with this boy as well."

He felt angry all of a sudden. _He's a sadistic bastard! He's going after Marui!_ Fuji glared angrily with his cerulean, blue eyes that shined with fury as he stared at Muraki. "Don't you dare… Don't you dare! All these few years, you've toyed with me! Do you actually think you can just hurt another that you've captured? You're insane… A thirst for sex from kidnapping boys like us, and you play with our lives as though you own us. Who do you think you are?!"

There was silence between them as they stared at Fuji. Marui was stunned, couldn't believe that this boy in front of him was defending him. Muraki was a little shocked, but his trademark smirk was right back on his face. "Then, I'll just have to settle with you, Fuji…"

Fuji was wide eyed and shocked as he was pushed to the ground.

"Fuji! Dammit! Let go of me! You bastard!" Marui ran towards the fallen boy, but he was carried off by the white haired man, and being thrown into his room.

_Later…_

Fuji backed into the wall as Muraki bent to his knees, looking at the boy with cruel and evil eyes. He quickly grasped the boy's cheeks in one hand. "Let's have fun, shall we? As I promised a few moments ago…"

"No!" Fuji yelled, slapping the man's hand away, but the man easily lifted the boy up. He took him to his victim's room, and threw him on the bed. The blue canary was startled, and it started to shriek loudly.

Apparently, the little bird was ignored. Fuji did notice, but he felt rather helpless. The man began to take his action on the poor, defenseless boy.

The cerulean-eyed boy was terrified as he was pinned to the bed with his hands above his head, being held rather tightly by the man's tight grasp. He didn't know what the man was going to do to him, but he didn't want to find out.

Then, at that instant, Fuji wanted to die at that moment.

"No…! Please…! Mmf…" The man kissed him roughly as the boy felt huge hands undoing his pants. Fuji tried to struggle out of the man's grasp, but his hands were held tightly in one hand, and the man lay on top of him. He had no way of escaping.

Then, the man let go of the kiss, both grasping for air. He eyed the boy laid below him with a cruel smile. He certainly didn't feel satisfied enough. He loved the terror that filled the boy's eyes, and he felt the small boy's body tremble under him. It was such pure pleasure to him.

He hasn't had that much pleasure since the many times he raped and killed many others. They were all the same, with the same terrified eyes, and helplessness. But, that night when he found the boy with tears in his as he stood in the moonlight, he felt that he had to have him. He had to take him and mark him as his own. He wanted Fuji Syuusuke as his own, and that's when he started to kidnap boys from well-known sports. He could tell that Fuji was from a sport that the boy enjoyed. The body tells all. From football to soccer to tennis, he captured boys that he has chosen for three years, but they wouldn't live long enough for him to enjoy his pleasantries.

For Fuji's case, the boy was special to him in some way, but what frustrated him the most is when the boy does not look at him with love in his eyes. But, that feeling that he would want is rendered useless, and he find it pleasurably if he terrified him. That was a simple, and most cruel reason of all.

"Now, scream," Muraki reached into Fuji's pants, and pulled hard. The boy gasped with pain, and tears began pouring out of his eyes. His body began to jerk upwards, demanding for the man to stop. But, he wouldn't stop. He continued the process over and over again. He enjoyed the anguish look on formed in Fuji's face.

TEZUKAFUJIMARUITEZUKAFUJIMARUITEZUKAFUJIMARUI

The red head banged on the door until his hands were bleeding too much from banging. He slid to the floor, kneeling on the ground on all fours. He felt angry. He felt angry towards himself, feeling helpless. He wished that he could help Fuji in some way. He disliked himself for not doing anything.

He wished that he wouldn't be caught off guard, and he wouldn't be here in the first place. He would have been home, sleeping in his bed, surrounded by chocolate, and other delicious pastries.

"No. No. I shouldn't be thinking that…" Marui began to think of what just happened in the past hour. He didn't like thinking too much, or his head would hurt. _In some way, I'm glad that I found the tensai…or else, something would have happened later on…Strange that I'm thinking too hard on this…There's got to be a way to get out of here…with Fuji…_

Marui turned himself around to sit against the door. He looked at his hands, seeing the blood dripping down on his arms. He clenched his fist. He began to feel helpless, and thought of the one person that understood him the most.

The red head hoped to see him again. No, he'll definitely see him again. He made sure of that.

Masaharu…

TEZUKAFUJIMARUITEZUKAFUJIMARUITEZUKAFUJIMARUI

The sunshine peaked through the windows of a messy room. Centered in the mess was a bed, lying on the bed with blanket barely covering the teen was Niou Masaharu. One eye opening, the teen accidentally fell over the bed, which made him fully awake. He cursed, but could care less. He stood up, and stretched his arms out.

A dreamy look came across his face, remembering the event that occurred last night with his boyfriend, Marui Bunta. They went out to eat at the mall, and watched a movie at a theater.

For five years, they have been going out, but this was the one hundredth time that they have gone out, ever since they turned sixteen. They even had sex, and enjoyed it, which never caused problems to them or their teammates.

Then, he was startled to find his phone ringing. He wondered if it was Marui. He smirked, and thought of a good joke to pull out of his red headed boyfriend. Reaching for the receiver, he answered, "Hello?"

At first, he heard sobs, and wondered whom it was who called him again. The ID number clearly stated 'Marui'. _Wondered what's wrong?_ "N-Niou, is that y-you…?"

"Oh, its you. Yeah, it's me. Why are you crying, mom" It wasn't really his mom, but Marui's. He's always used to calling his boyfriend's parents by father or mother. He didn't feel comfortable by calling them by their first names or calling them 'Mr. or Mrs. Marui'. It just didn't suit him. After all, he lived alone for the past few years, and he was used to it.

"O-oh, good…" He heard more sobs, and he felt worried. "Is B-Bunta with you?"

"No…Why do you ask?" Niou found this strange. _Shouldn't he have come home last night? What is going on?_

Then, he felt terrible at that moment. He heard the middle aged woman sobbing loudly. "H-He's not home. W-where has he gone? D-did he…?"

"Hold on now, are you saying that Bunta…has not come home at all…" Niou felt his throat going dry as his hand grasped the device near his ear.

"Y-yes…And I was h-hoping he would be with you," the mother of the red head was having a bad break down.

After a few minutes, he comforted the mother that he would find his boyfriend, and he hung up the phone. He sighed, feeling worried, and possible anxious.

Niou made coffee, and began to remember the event that happened last night. They were in Shinjuku, checking out the clothes. They ate at a restaurant that served the best sushi, and desserts that they would love to eat. They were to watch an action movie that was very interesting. After that, they went home on the train. Niou and Marui lived thirty blocks from each other.

There was the problem. Marui lived very far away from him, and Niou did come home five minutes earlier than the red head did. He wished that he should have walked the boy home. The white haired teen also heard that Marui's mother had contacted the police, and they haven't found any sign of the sweet addict anywhere.

This isn't good…Its like that time three years ago…Seishun's teammate, Syuusuke Fuji went missing one night, and he hasn't been found since then…For the past three years, nothing in the media has mentioned the tensai's whereabouts. And, he wasn't pronounce dead…yet… So, there's no confirmation yet…

The teen sighed as he sipped his dark liquid. The taste was bitter. He added two chocolate bars, mixed it with his drink, and he slurped it all up.

"I'll have to do this on my own…Those police men won't find a single trice of my boyfriend…" Niou put the cup back into the sink. He grabbed a jacket, and headed out.

TEZUKAFUJIMARUINIOUTEZUKAFUJIMARUINIOUTEZUKAFUJIMARUINIOU

Marui woke to find himself on top of a bed. He was startled, and sat back up. _I fell asleep!_

His neck felt itchy, and felt the collar on his neck. He felt disgusted. _Yuck! This man has sick ideas…!_

He stood up, and looked into the mirror. He almost screamed. He was wearing clothes that almost made him look like a girl. He wore a torn up red collared shirt, a black undershirt to covered mostly his chest, his belly showing. He wore black pants that had holes were the knees were, and he wore black leather boots. He looked gothic.

Look at me now, Masaharu…

The red head realized that someone might have changed his clothes, and he thought of that bastard that imprisoned him with a collar in a room in some unknown building.

Then, he heard a knock on the door. He turned his head to see his kidnapper.

Kazutaka smiled almost evilly, "You look beautiful. It suits you, Marui."

"Did you…" He was interrupted when the man confirmed with a nod. He felt disgusted instantly.

"We have guests that need to be entertained," the older man walked towards the teen.

Marui backed towards the wall, feeling intimidated by the height difference.

Kazutaka grasped the boy's chin, startling the boy. Marui struggled, but the older man did not let go of his grip. The sadist closed the gap, harshly kissing the boy. Marui struggled, and realized something was wrong. He shoved the man away, and he began to choke.

Then, he felt his body not able to move at all. He tried to yell, but that didn't work at all. _What did I swallow?_

"Now, that's better. Let's go," Kazutaka indicated to the door.

To his worse intentions, his body began to stand to his height, and he felt his legs walked towards the door under the man's will instead of his own. He wondered what the man put down his throat when he kissed him.

His answer came. The man whispered, "That drug makes your body unwilling to do your bidding. In other words, you're my puppet…"

At that instant, he felt angry, terrified, and helpless.

As he began to walk into that dark hall towards the stairs and down, he felt himself tremble inside with fear. He was afraid of what he might physically do that he wouldn't want to. His body didn't listen to him. His eyes were set on older men that sat at a table, and they looked worse than his kidnapper.

"Hey, where's that other one with the cerulean eyes, Muraki?"

"Oh, he's away for awhile. Wouldn't want to catch the boy's sick disease would you?"

"Oh, you're right. And this one looks at beautiful as the other did. You have great tastes."

"Why, thank you. Enjoy your time with him. He's rather obedient."

"When are they not?"

Marui was put to be in the middle, and his worst nightmare came.

He wanted to scream bloody murder, and possibly kill that sick man that was smiling down at him with cruel eyes. He loathed him so much.

TEZUKAFUJIMARUINIOUTEZUKAFUJIMARUINIOUTEZUKAFUJIMARUINIOU

Niou was jogging through the neighborhood. Before going to tennis, he would run every morning to get his leg muscles in shape. In times like these, he found that Vice President Sanada was always right about these exercises. He would smirk at himself for taking his vice president's advice. He wondered how Yukimura and Sanada were doing. He hasn't seen them since middle school.

His thoughts were stopped when he spotted a familiar brown haired bespectacled captain of a famous tennis team back in middle school.

It was Tezuka Kunimitsu, and he was standing in front of an alley.

Niou was a little curious to see the old captain here. "Hey, Tezuka, what are you doing here?"

Tezuka was startled when he saw Niou Masaharu of Rikkaidai's Tennis Team. He smiled a little, "Good morning. You are…?"

"Oh, I'm Masaharu Niou. Sorry. You were famous back a few years ago…Sorry for touching on a taboo subject, but…Fuji has not been found has he?" Niou was a little nervous when he asked that question.

Tezuka felt his heart sunk. He sighed. "Yes, and that's why I'm searching for your missing teammate as well."

Niou felt angry and shocked. "Y-you mean that…Marui is missing too…?"

"No…I believe he is kidnapped." Tezuka stoically announced.

Niou looked away from the captain of Seishun. He gritted his teeth. He inhaled, and exhaled. He looked back to the bespectacled man. "What makes you think Bunta was kidnapped?"

Before Tezuka could explain anything, he looked around him. "I'll explain elsewhere. For now, you'll have to believe that Marui was kidnapped…Fuji has not been found, and I believe that he was kidnapped as well…"

Niou didn't say anything, but he took note of the sad look that the detective gave him. He sensed that this man was looking for someone for so long, and he was angry for not able to find the one that loved him. He felt that Fuji was somehow special to this teen.

"Alright, let's talk more about this at my place." Niou began to lead the way, and the stoic captain followed.

TEZUKAFUIMARUINIOUTEZUKAFUJIMARUINIOUTEZUKAFUJIMARUINIOU

The canary of blue and green was softly singing to itself when it stared at the human, who huddled in a corner. Fuji was in a daze, looking lost and withdrawn. He wasn't even there mentally. The boy remembered flashes of images that happened in the past ten hours.

He didn't even notice the door opened, and saw a boy thrown into the room. The closed.

Marui felt his insides hurt, but he didn't care. He was angry, but his anger was replaced by concern and worry when he saw Fuji in such a state.

"Fuji! Oh my god…What has he done to you…?" Marui knelt by the tensai, and he saw the glassy look in the tensai's cerulean eyes. He sighed, and looked to the bird. The bird made a tiny screech, and fixed its feathers.

"…te..ka……zu….te…zu…ka…"

_Tezuka…? Captain of Seishun's Tennis Team…?_ Marui made himself comfortable as he sat next to the tensai. He didn't want to leave Fuji by himself, alone. He just couldn't.

Fuji reminded Marui of himself a little, but that was the beginning of five years ago when he first laid eyes on the white haired con artist. At that time, his love was one sided, but it proved that they loved each other. Fuji's love might be one sided, and he wanted to be with the Tezuka. After all, its been three years, and three years has been too long.

* * *

To be continued...

Whoa... Its so hot...

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.

I apologize to those that did not expect that little rape scene. (My poor Fuji! I hope Tezuka finds him soon)

Also, these are the star yaoi couples of my fanfic story. (Makes sense to add two more characters, ne?)

Please review, more than 20 words long. (Just kidding! I do love long reviews though. Gives me an idea of what you guys think. And I'd like some feedback as well.)

Is anyone a fan of Hiroki Aiba who played Fuji Syuusuke in the POT Live action movie, and Yuu something who played Tezuka Kunimitsu in the POT live action movie? Well, I am! They're both so cute!


	4. Investigation

Hey, everyone! I'm sorry for the late update. So, as a surprise, I put less torture, and I added more than I usually did to the chapter. It was hot last week, and it was unbearable. The computer was heating up too fast, and the room became unbearable for me to sit in. I was also on yahoo!answers, getting more points, and answering questions, concerning anime/manga, and what not. I was also watching Battle Royale, and it was so awesome. If you haven't watched it yet, go watch it! It is so awesome! XD

Information: I kept imagining Aiba and Yuu in this story rather than the anime characters, which was weird. LOL

Disclaimor: Do not own Prince of Tennis or Descendants of Darkness. (I would not be able to create an evil character and own him or her.I'd somehow create a good side to the character.)

Now enjoy!

* * *

Niou led the stoic man to his apartment. The white haired teen greeted his neighbors before entering his home. Tezuka found the place quite homey in some way. It wasn't cramped, yet it wasn't big, but it suited the teen that was walking in front of him. Niou unlocked the door and led them inside, and closed the door behind him.

Tezuka felt his mind going blank, seeing a room full of books, clothes, plates, papers, magazines, pictures, and many other items that occupied the place. It was messy...

"Sorry, the place is a bit messy," Niou, joked, smirking.

"Its fine. It suits you…in a way…" Tezuka looked around, not able to find a place to step in without stepping on an object or braking it.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Well, ok then. We'll sit at this table here," the white haired con artist pointed to a small table littered with books and magazines.

The detective stepped over the pile of mess to get over to the table. Niou just sat on whatever stuff that lay about, and Tezuka did the same thing. The white haired teen eyed the teen before speaking, "So, tell me of your theory. Why do you think my boyfriend is kidnapped?"

Tezuka gave a stoic stare at the teen, which was intimidating the other quite well, but the rejected captain did not notice. "You see, if he was missing, he would have been found. He would have been found not too long ago."

"I see. But, his mother confirmed to me that he was missing." Niou laid his head on his palm with his elbow supporting the weight.

"I've received her pleading call, and I told her that I would find him as soon as I can. I also happened to be leading this case," Tezuka rested his hands in his lap. He gave a steady gaze at Rikkaidai's con artist.

"For how long," Niou asked after a moment of silence. He was intimidated again when the old captain said that sentence with complete confidence, but he glared at him with his piercing eyes of his own.

"For…three years…" Tezuka felt guilty then, looking away from the longhaired teen.

Niou gave a blank stare. _I hit a sore spot…Maybe I shouldn't have been too hard on him…_ "I see…And, nothing seems to have helped you. Is there a reason for that?"

"Yes, there was. You see, there were no leads to finding who the kidnapper was. I haven't even found the location of where the boys would be located. Also, there were boys that were found-"

"Really?! Did you get any information from them?!" Niou interrupted, with a little eagerness.

Tezuka shook his head, his eyebrow furrowing. Niou's face drowned of all color, and he felt his world turning smaller. "The boys were found dead or later died a few days later. There was no evidence that could lead me to where the boys could have been kept."

"They were found dead? How so?" Niou was curious about that, but he was shocked.

"They were drugged by over dose or misuse of the drug, which I think was beyond the limit on their body. They were also derived of protein. In other words, they did not eat meat. Meat, which contains protein, helps the body to stay focus, and gives the body strength," Tezuka explained.

Niou nodded at the information. _Renji told me about this a long time ago…He told Sanada about that and had everyone eat meat everyday…Such a pain…_ "That's…that's cruel… Those boys must be either hypnotized or drugged in order for them to obey whoever it is that controls them…"

Tezuka nodded, glad that the white haired teen understood the boys' reports. "Indeed, and I believe that they were not able to know of their location."

"They weren't able to know? What do you mean by that?" Niou found that confusing, quirking on eyebrow up.

"You see, when some of my colleagues found the boys, I tried to ask them some questions. Most of them died telling me information or they were silenced to even tell the information to me. But, most of the boys was unaware of the place they were taken to." Tezuka remembered each of the boys that he questioned and they shook their heads, replying that they did not know of their whereabouts when they were currently there.

Niou sighed, which Tezuka noticed. "So, you don't know the location. Did you ask them to describe the place they were in?"

"Yes, I did, but it was all vague and slurred. I mostly got 'dark rooms', 'place of old men', and 'smelled of cologne and mixed of other smells'. They were drugged." Tezuka nodded his head again.

"Hmm… a dark room, old men, cologne, and other smells…" Niou tried to think of a place, but he could think of only one that his uncle described to him, but he ignored the old man because his uncle was rather disgusting when it comes to the matters of his boyfriend. "I think…my uncle knows, but he's stupid."

"Does he?" Tezuka felt his heart rise a little. Any information would be good to him, but its not just any information that he was looking for.

"Maybe, but I think its called 'Bishonen Corner'…" Niou said, remembering the stupid name that his uncle told him about. The old man told him about boys that were better than Bunta, and Niou found that offending towards his boyfriend and he shut him up before he left home.

"'Bishonen Corner'... Wait a minute, Wilson told me of that place, but he was drunk when he told me", Tezuka stated, remembering his colleagues calling him in the middle of the night about a club.

"But, I'm not sure if its that one. My uncle jokes all the time, so I find it hard to believe if its that place. I'm sure there were other places with bishonen around." Niou pondered on the place. He has never heard of the place, and he had no interest because he had Marui. Marui was beautiful and no other person can ever replace the red head that held his heart. He missed him now.

"I'd say we check it out, but I'll have to investigate it on my own," Tezuka stated again.

"Wait a minute. You're doing this on your own?" Niou questioned, feeling disbelief.

"Well, that's the plan. I have other colleagues helping me with this case, but I'm doing the heavy duty on this one," Tezuka stood up.

Niou stood up as well. He felt that the situation became unfair all of a sudden. "What about me?! Can't I help you in some way that I can?!"

Tezuka gave a side ways glance before he sighed. "No, you can't… What if the person kidnaps you?"

"Look, Mister-I'll-find-them-on-my-own, I am tough. We're even on this. You told me your theory and I told you of that possible place that could have my boyfriend held captive there, and possibly…yours too…" Niou nervously said, feeling a little intimidated when the captain of Seishun gave him a glare, but he glared back at him.

Tezuka felt he was shot through the heart. He made another sigh as he walked to the door. "Do you have a pen and paper?"

Niou blinked and got one near him. "Here."

Tezuka wrote a number and gave it back to the con artist. "Here, its my number. I'll be giving you some updates if anything progresses soon."

Niou looked at the number on the paper. He looked at the captain, and he began to write his number on the paper. He ripped that off, and gave it to the stoic captain. "Here. I'll keep you inform too."

Tezuka nodded, and smiled back at the teen. "Thanks."

"Let's work hard to find our boyfriends," Niou smiled, raising a fist in the air.

Tezuka nodded as he felt his cheeks burn, and he left the apartment.

TEZUKAFUJIMARUINIOUTEZUKAFUJIMARUINIOUTEZUKAFUJIMARUINIOUTEZUKAFUJIMARUINIOU

Marui fell on the floor, which woke him up in an instant. He looked around, and remembered that it was Fuji's room that he was in right now. He looked to the tensai, who seemed to be sleeping. The red head made a sad smiled. He reached out, gently rubbing the tensai's head, feeling the soft brown hair. "You need to get out of here soon…"

"I agree on that…"

Marui was startled when cerulean eyes were looking at him softly. The red head smiled warmly at the tensai. "You're awake, Fuji."

Fuji looked away from him, and stood up. He walked to the caged bird. He eyed it, and hung the cage on the hanger. The bird made a huge shriek, which made Marui's ears rung. "That bird is so loud."

"It is. Sorry about that," Fuji went to the bag of food, and opened one of them. He got a hand full, and poured it into a tiny container. He placed it in the tiny cage. The bird flew to the food in enthusiasm. Fuji smiled in content.

"Are you going to name it, or did you gave it a name for it?" Marui stood up, walking towards the tensai.

"Hai. Kuni," Fuji smiled to the volley strategist.

That smile made the red head smile as well. It made him feel relieved than feeling fear of being in a place that he did not know where it was or what the name was. "That's a great name…"

"Thank you…" Fuji thought of the one person that he got the name from. He remembered teasing his favorite captain with the unusual nickname that he gave him a few years back. It brought memories in his mind.

_Four years ago…_

"Game to Seishun: Three games to two. Seishun wins first place, and takes a spot in the Kantou District Tournament."

Later on, Seishun was partying at Kawamura's sushi restaurant. It was loud, and all the boys were overjoyed that they were going towards the Kantou Districts' Tournament. Tezuka was the only one who was silent. Fuji noticed and he took his seat next to his captain. "As always, you are silent every time we celebrate."

"And you're always the one who notices," Tezuka sipped his tea in his stoic way.

Fuji smiled and he popped a wasabi roll into his mouth. He glanced at the captain out of the corner of his eye, noticing that the dark haired brunette was eating slowly. "You're slow, _Kuni_…"

Tezuka almost spat his tea and other food contents out when he heard his shortened name spoken by the tensai. His cheeks slowly became red, and he looked away. "Twenty laps for giving me weird nicknames."

"Thirty for being unreasonable," Fuji chuckled before popping another roll into his mouth. _He's so cute..._

_Four years later…_

"Hey, you're crying…" Marui stated, startled to see tears pouring down the tensai's cheeks.

"Sorry…I'm being unreasonable, aren't I?" Fuji gave a quick smile at the volley strategist.

Marui shook his head. He spotted a tissue box on a table, and grabbed the box. He handed the box to the light haired brunette, feeling awkward. "Here."

"Thanks," Fuji took a few tissues, and wiped the tears away.

Marui stared at the tensai, feeling some pity and sadness for the tensai. _That one-sided love…he's been in pain for too long… _Marui reached out, grabbed Fuji's sleeve, and sat down on the bed. Fuji sat next to him on the edge of the bed. They stared at each other a little till the red head asked a question. "Do you…or are you still in love?"

Fuji was a little startled at the question. He felt his cheeks burn and knew that he was blushing. He hadn't felt that way for a long time. _Not since Neesan asked me the same thing…_The brunette nodded his head.

"Is it Tezuka?" Marui asked, deciding to lay everything on the table, so to speak.

Fuji instantly turned red. He coughed, "Yes, I am."

Fuji was startled when Marui held both his hands together with his, and looked into the red head's intimidated stare that seemed to twinkle with the light and hope that shined in those eyes. "I beg you, we need to get you out of here. You need to see him. You really do need to see him…"

The tensai of Seishun's tennis team was shocked. He looked away, and he looked back at the volley strategist with a smile on his face. "Thank you. You need to get out too…But, he probably doesn't want to see me…"

Marui frowned. "Why? I'm sure he wants to see you again!"

Fuji gave the tensai a weak smile. "I already confessed to him before…"

"And, what did he say?" Marui wanted to know.

Before he could say anything, Fuji pondered on the thought. "I…didn't get his response…"

Marui gave a blank stare, and gave a huge sigh. "You need to go to him again!"

"But…"

"No buts, Fuji! You need to go to him, confess to him, and get a response from him!" Marui pleaded. He panted, feeling his cheeks going flush.

Fuji got his hands back, his cheeks still tinted with red. "I guess…you're right…I should."

Marui nodded, and an idea came to mind. "You should, and when you do, you have to _do_ him…"

Fuji went instantly red, and stood up from his spot. "We're not talking about this anymore…"

The red head pouted. "Aww…that's no fun…Still a virgin?"

Fuji glared at the tensai that still sat on his bed, still blushing. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"How'd you guess?" Marui smirked, crossing his legs.

"You have the urge to laugh at me." Fuji stated, sighing. He didn't know why he was so exhausted.

"No, I just want to help you… You see, your love is one-sided. I'm sure Tezuka is still in love with you, even though I heard he quitted tennis a long time ago…" Marui made another statement, going serious.

Fuji felt shocked and surprised. "What?! He quitted tennis?!"

"Huh? You didn't know about that?" Marui questioned, receiving a 'no' answer from the tensai. "Well, figures that you wouldn't get any outside information. Damn bastard…"

"So, tell me what happened three years ago" Fuji took his spot next to the tensai.

Marui gave a sigh. "I warn you it might be shocking…

"Three years ago, Renji told our team that Seishun's team of regulars, Eiji, Inui, Oishi, Tezuka, Kaidoh, and Kawamura quit the team. Only Echizen and Momoshirou were still on the team, and led the new team of regulars. But, the team didn't make it as far as the Kantou District. I swear their new regulars were a bunch of dopes. We didn't get to play against them, and I wouldn't want to. I still wanted to play against your Golden Pair. I heard they were really good on the team. I believed they would have beat Niou and Yagyuu.

"Anyway, it was all over the magazines, the news cast, and other media sports news that received this spring of events. My team was shocked as well. I heard that it all started when Eiji Kikumaru began to quit because it stated somewhere that he wouldn't play if his teammate was not found soon." Marui rubbed the back of his head. He felt like chewing gum, but he didn't have any. He didn't want to ask that bastard for gum.

Fuji felt touched, and somewhat surprised and shocked that his teammates separated, except for Momo and Ryoma. He knew that the pair was best friends, and he thought that the two became a couple a long time ago. He was disappointed that his teammates quit because of him, but he was touched that Eiji wanted to be on the tennis team with him. Eiji was always the one who loved teamwork the most, and everyone liked his enthusiasm. _He's still willing to fight along with me._

"It was also stated that they began their life with starting something else, rather than tennis. I felt their talents were wasted when I heard about this. Eiji started his own pet shop, which I think suits him. Oishi became a day care instructor, which suits him too. Inui was inventing drinks, which is gross. Kawamura continued his father's restaurant. I find that surprising. Kaidoh was taking care of cats and dogs. I thought that guy would take care of snakes." Marui remembered in the magazine, having mixed emotions when he heard all of Seishun's famous regulars were doing odd jobs. He thought they were better suited at tennis.

Fuji chuckled. "I knew they would. What about Tezuka?"

Marui smirked, knowing that the tensai would take interest in his captain. "He's a detective in the police academy. Suits him since he has no expression whatsoever."

Fuji laughed at that one. _Its true, he hardly show any expression unless someone knew him really well, and be told of the reality at hand…_But, it puzzled him that Tezuka was a detective. He thought he would be a guide in the mountains since his crush was always telling him about the hikes that he loved ever since he was a kid. "I guess that suits him."

"Really? I thought you were laughing about the idea that he was a detective." Marui was puzzled.

"An idea? I thought you said he was a detective." Fuji stated.

"Yes, I said that. I meant that the whole concept that him being a detective like Sherlock Homes was funny. Anyways…" Marui sighed, falling backwards on the bed.

Fuji looked away from the red head, smiling.

TEZUKAFUJIMARUINIOUTEZUKAFUJIMARUINIOUTEZUKAFUJIMARUINIOUTEZUKAFUJIMARUINIOU

At that moment, several people were sneezking. Eiji sneezed, startling the animals in their cages. He quickly apologized to them. Oishi sneezed, and had little girls fussing over him. Inui gave a huge sneeze, and he accidently dropped the wrong ingredient for a new drink that he was about to make. He made a silent curse. Kaidoh sneezed very loudly that scared several cats in the area. He was shocked when they ran away from him. Kawamura sneezed as well, startling the customers as he made sushi with his father. Momo and Ryoma were interrupted by their own sneezes before kissing each other senseless.

TEZUKAFUJIMARUINIOUTEZUKAFUJIMARUINIOUTEZUKAFUJIMARUINIOUTEZUKAFUJIMARUINIOU

"Huh? You want to go there?" Wilson was surprised at the request.

Tezuka nodded as he blew his nose. He wondered if he was getting alergies. "I need to investigate."

"Is there a reason for it? I'm sure the boys will be located, but not in a place like that." Wilson rubbed the back of his head.

Tezuka nodded with the utmost confidence in himself. "Yes, I believe so. You know where it is."

Wilson sighed. "Sure, I do. But, the problem is that I lost my invitation to go there."

Tezuka gave him a blank stare. "You need an invitation to go there?"

Wilson nodded. "Yeah. That place is very high class, and the owner is very strict about that. He would not allow any bystanders just randomly go in there."

"I see… Thanks for the info," Tezuka left his colleague's cubicle.

The blond sighed, _I thought he was going to fire me…_

Tezuka sat at his desk, exhaling. He looked to the phone, and dialed a number. He heard a couple of beeps before it was answered. "Niou?"

"Yeah, did you find any information?" Niou panted, entering his domain. He heard the phone rang when he came in and dived for the device.

"Well, somewhat, but you need an invitation to go to Bishonen corner…" Tezuka sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, uh, I have a few that my uncle gave me…Forgot about that." Niou eyed the pile of letters that were scattered about on the floor.

"That's good. I'll meet at your place tonight. Do you have the time for this?" Tezuka asked.

"Yeah, I do, but I'll have to look for the invitations. They're scattered about at my place." Niou got some clothes, and headed for the shower.

"Ok, you do that. I'll meet you later tonight. Bye," Tezuka hung up the phone and he put the device back on the receiver.

Niou sighed, wondering where that stupid white envelope will be in this heap. _Well, I'll look for it after I shower…_

Tezuka eyed the time on his watch. It was 4:35 pm. He felt his heart beat going a bit faster than normal. Tonight…he'll be able to find his crush that he has not seen for so long. He'll be glad to find the other boys that were there as well, probably though. _Fuji…_

TEZUKAFUJIMARUINIOUTEZUKAFUJIMARUINIOUTEZUKAFUJIMARUINIOUTEZUKAFUJIMARUINIOU

The two boys were enjoying their conversations when they heard the door unlocked. They were instantly silent when they both saw Muraki entered the room. He smirked. "In four hours, the big boys will be requesting for you both. You'll be…obedient as ever…"

Marui and Fuji stayed silent, glaring at the man with anger and fear.

Muraki smirked again, eying the boys. He laid eyes on the bird next, which appeared to be sleeping. "Did you give it a name?"

Fuji didn't answer his question. "Why do you ask?"

"I thought so…It'll be dead soon…just like your friend over there too…" Muraki gave a cold, dark smile at the boy.

Fuji felt cold all of a sudden. The red head glared at the older man out of anger. He didn't care about his own life anymore, but for the one that he befriended in so little time. He reached out and grasped the brunette's shoulder in comfort, which seemed to bring the other boy back to reality.

Muraki's smile turned into a smirk. "Well, it depends on how you act towards me. Bye now. Be good boys while I'm gone…"  
They both watched the dreadful man leave the room and shut the door.

Marui sighed, "I'm glad he's gone now…"

Fuji nodded, "Yeah…"

The red head looked to the tensai, and hugged him, which made the tensai flinched. "Fuji, you shouldn't worry about me…"

The volley strategist felt his shirt being grasped from behind him, and he heard the sad whisper in his ear. "But, you're a dear friend to me…Marui…I don't know what that man will do, but his words are true to his word…"

Marui did felt that kind of fear when he saw that man. He believed that evil man seemed to be beyond evil if he kept punishing boys through sexual torment. He already witnessed that when he was forced into Fuji's room. He gave another tight hug to the tensai, and let go of the hug. He gave an encouraging smile to the tensai. "Thank you. I don't want anything to happen to you either. You lived here for three years without seeing the outside light and hope. You haven't seen any of your friends either or your family for that matter. I'm sure you're ready to leave this place, and go fly through the skies. You've waited a long time, and I think you deserve your freedom."

Fuji was stunned, touched, and felt happy. He smiled gratefully. "Thank you…for that speech…"

Marui nodded in understanding. He was glad to help in anyway he can. He remembered his boyfriend helping him before, and he decided to help his friend as well. That thought reminded him of his lover. He felt nostalgic, and he hoped to see his lover as well. _Masaharu…_

* * *

_To be continued..._

See, no torture of Fuji anymore, but I don't know... LOL I don't like it either, but I had to do it. I'm sorry, Fuji-fans!

Anyway, Tezuka and Niou are getting there. Just slow and steady. Wonder why Niou loves to be around meganes...

I had to add Eiji and the other teammates. I want to add them in so badly, so they have a tiny part in this one. Sorry.

Please review. Reviews help. The more, the merrier. LOL (Please, give a thorough review of what you think of the chapter, or else, I won't be able to get any ideas of how you guys want this chapter to turn out to be.)

Well, till next time...

Damn cramps...


	5. Others

Hello, everyone! Thanks for your reviews. Lately, I've been getting writer's block. That sucks. I have not been getting enough inspiration. It happens when I don't have enough reviews to support me, so I intend to drop the story for awhile.

Well, I've been working hard to get the chapters as interesting as possible for you guys.

Disclaimor: Prince of Tennis belongs to the respectful mangaka, Takeshi Konomi

* * *

He finally found them. They were hidden on the table under the pile of books that he left there for future reading. Niou sighed. After looking for three hours, he found the invitations. Next time, he should do some spring-cleaning. He looked around the room, and it looked messier than usual.

"Once we find them, we're going to do some cleaning, Bunta," Niou walked to his refrigerator, and took a bottle of sake out. Closing the door, he saw the photos on the refrigerator door. He looked at each of them. The photos contained pictures of himself, and his other teammates: Kirihara, his kouhei, Yagyuu, his best friend, Renji, the data interpreter, Jackal, the cool headed teammate of the team, Sanada, the stoic vice captain, and Yukimura, the captain. He liked his teammates, but he loved to pull pranks on Kirihara the most. Jackal would sometimes come to the rescue, and Sanada would tell him to go run laps. They're still all connected, after all these years of being together.

But, he hasn't told them that Bunta was missing, or kidnapped, as Tezuka stated not too long ago. He wondered if they heard the news that Marui was kidnapped, would they depart? Like the Seishun's tennis team did three years ago? He'll have to ask them. That would be quite devastating. He didn't like to see a team split up, like Seishun did. He had respect for strong teams, and he didn't like to see them split up, especially when they were great friends with each other.

The white haired teen looked at the time. It was exactly 5 pm on the dot. Two hours left till Tezuka will get him, and go rescue his boyfriend, and Tezuka's as well. Another thought came into his mind. If Fuji Syuusuke came back, will everyone become a team again? Or will they still part their separate ways? No, he'll be giving those two lovebirds a lecture. Besides, he and his team wanted to play against them a long time ago. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all.

Then, he heard the phone ring. He looked at the caller id, and he knew it was Yagyuu. He picked up the receiver, "Yo."

"Hey, when are you coming to practice?" Yagyuu asked in a stoic tone.

"When…I get things settled…" Niou didn't want to tell his best friend that his boyfriend was kidnapped.

"I see…You're lying again, Niou," Yagyuu sighed, deciding to lay things on the table so to speak.

Niou had felt his heart had been hit. "Well, technically, I'm not. I just…have to find someone before things are settled."

"Well, Sanada was angry that you have been missing practice," Yagyuu announced, also stating another event that happened earlier in the day.

"Heh. I knew it." Niou chuckled, imagining his vice captain taking his anger on everyone, and Yukimura would be the one to calm him down.

"Should you be laughing that your boyfriend is currently missing?"

There was silence. Niou gave another sigh, feeling his temple. "Did mom tell you?"

"Yes, she did. She was crying when she called me when Marui wasn't home the other night." Yagyuu knew who 'mom' was.

"I wondered when you were going to announce that. You were testing me again. Well, anyway, guess who is helping me finding him?" Niou smirked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Who?"

"The one and only Tezuka Kunimitsu." Niou announced, taking another sip of his sake.

There was silence. "Why is he helping you?"

"Do you remember when Renji told us that Seishun split up when Fuji was gone? Well, it so happens that Tezuka became a detective to find that tensai," Niou explained, sipping more of that rice wine.

"I see. I hope he does find him, and you have to find Bunta." Yagyuu demanded as though it was a command.

"Well, we have something that might lead us to find those boys," Niou took another sip of his sake.

"That's good. Well, I have to go now. I hope you'll find him soon." Yagyuu said, sighing.

"Yeah, me too. Thanks. And, tell Sanada that I'll be there tomorrow or something," Niou asked, rubbing the back of his head again.

"He already knows, and so is everyone. They're waiting for you both to come back soon. Bye now," Yagyuu hung up.

Niou put the phone back onto the receiver. He took another sip of his sake, finding the taste bitter. He looked back at the pictures on the refrigerator. His eyes were set on him and Marui, kissing each other. He remembered Yagyuu taking that shot, and it was perfect. Marui was angry, and he laughed. It was only a day, and he already missed him. _Geez, Tezuka is way better than me…I can't seem to go on with my life without seeing Bunta's pretty face everyday…_

TEZUKAFUJIMARUNIOUTEZUKAFUJIMARUINIOUTEZUKAFUJIMARUINIOUTEZUKAFUJIMARUINIOU

It was nearing ten at nighttime. In a park with an open tennis court, the sounds of balls were being hit against the wall was made. Panting sounds were made, and then, a huge sigh was blown out. Kaoru Kaidoh inhaled, and then, exhaled. He threw the ball into the air, and hit it against his racket. After three years, his hands had the urge to hold that old racket, and hit a ball. He still wanted to play. But, since that day that he was informed by his coach on the disappearance of his senpai, he could not go on, and play tennis. He couldn't. For some reason, when one of his teammates was gone, it was like losing a part of a family. Fuji was family to him, and so was everyone else. Well, Inui, the squared-bespectacled man meant more than just family to him.

Another sigh was made as he hit another ball. "I just hope senpai is found soon…"

"Me too…"

Kaidoh gasped, and looked to see his one and only teammate, Inui Sadaharu. The junior blushed, almost dropping his racket to the ground. "Wha-what are you doing here, senpai?"

"I guess I came to see you…But, I also wanted to hit a few balls. It's been…three years, hasn't it?" Inui looked around the courts, remembering the old days when they were used to be a team.

Kaidoh caught Inui's eye, scanning the court. He missed being the strongest team in Japan. But, what made them the strongest team in Japan was the fact that they were together, the fact that they loved tennis, and the fact that they can enjoy each other's company. "Yes…"

"So, do you want to warm up?" Inui gave a small smile to his junior.

Kaidoh nodded, blushing lightly.

"Hey, count us in too, Inui!"

The two players looked in surprise to see their Golden Pair, Eiji Kikumaru, and Oishi Syuuichirou. The two were linking arms with each other, both smiling at the two. The acrobatic player gave a huge grin, "That's mean, not letting us join in! Nya!"

Inui gave a smile. Kaidoh gave a shy one as he gave his signature hiss. "We didn't know, fsshhuu…"

Eiji grinned at the snake player, "I haven't heard that hiss for so long, nya!"

"Well, shall we get started?" Oishi smiled to everyone.

"Yeah…But, we're not just only playing." Inui adjusted his glasses.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Then, they saw a ball flying towards them, and then, Eiji flipped in to the air as he hit the ball with his racket. "Hoi, who did that?!"

Everyone looked to see their power player, Momoshirou Takeshi, who caught the ball in one hand. Standing next to him were Ryoma Echizen, and Kawamura Takashi.

"Nice one, Eiji-senpai!" Momo threw the ball back to his teammates.

"Thanks, Momo! Nya!" Eiji grinned, who caught the ball with the scoop of his racket.

"So, let's get this started." Ryoma walked in with a ball bouncing on his racket. Momo and Kawamura followed in pursuit.

"Well, anymore players coming," Momo looked about the courts.

"Hmm, I think I see…No, it can't be," Kawamura had his eyes going wide. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What is it, Taka," Eiji looked in Taka's way, and he was surprised as well. Everyone looked, and to their surprise, it was something that they didn't expect.

TEZUKAFUJIMARUINIOUTEZUKAFUJIMARUINIOUTEZUKAFUJIMARUINIOUTEZUKAFUJIMARUINIOU

Wilson was walking through the isles, ready to leave. He saw his colleague at work as usual. He wouldn't blame him. He gave a smile before walking his way to the officer. "So, you finally found where he's being kept."

"Yes, and possibly, where the boys are located as well," Tezuka looked through his papers.

Wilson nodded, blond hair flipping up and down. "Well, if you need back up, call me, and I'll be there too."

"Thanks…And, uh…well, good night," Tezuka nodded to his younger colleague.

The younger nodded in thanks, and walked on. He knew what Tezuka would say, and he understood. After all, his feelings were one-sided, and he shouldn't bother the stressed bespectacled man about his feelings so much. All he could do was support the fellow officer in the line of duty, and be his friend. That's all that mattered to the younger officer. He also knew that one of the missing boys was Tezuka's special person that they were all searching for three years.

Tezuka checked his things. He had all the evidence that he needed to have the kidnapper in prison for a lifetime. He'll also be able to rescue all the boys that were captured, hopefully they weren't drugged, or deprive of protein. He hoped that this was the right place, and that Fuji was there.

No, he was convinced that this was the place that Fuji was the whole time. Three years, he did not succeed in finding the tensai. For three years, he had suffered. He begged his superior to let him have this case. To his surprise, his superior let him have the case. He was also shocked that his boss did not say anything, but said words of comfort to the bespectacled man.

The former captain walked to his car. He checked his watch. He read ten minutes to seven. He pulled out his cell, and dialed the white haired teen's number in a matter of seconds. He heard the familiar voice that sounded as stoic as his, "Niou here. What's up, Tezuka?"

"I'm coming in five," Tezuka informed the other.

"Sure, thanks. I'll be waiting outside my door," Niou hung up the phone.

Tezuka put his cell back in his pocket, and got into his car. He started the engine, and left the parking lot. He drove in less than five minutes, and saw Niou walking from his apartment. The white haired teen noticed the car, and got in when Tezuka drove and stop by him.

Together, they were seated quietly. They felt tense, especially Tezuka. Niou wouldn't blame him. Three years was a long time to find a person, and those three years will end when he will find that special person. The white haired teen couldn't wait to see those two reunited, along with his boyfriend as well.

"I've had a colleague find the place for me, and, surprisingly, it's still there," Tezuka announced.

"Oh, that's great," Niou was startled out of his thoughts, resting his hands behind his head.

Tezuka nodded, and went silent again.

They entered the city of Shinjuku. It was still packed with people, walking the streets, especially couples, and gangsters. Lights were on from every store, restaurant, and club.

"Well, the good thing is that there is no traffic," Niou pointed out, looking about the streets.

"And, this place where we're going to is illegal, and arresting will make it perfect," Tezuka also pointed out.

Niou whistled, smirking. "That'll be sweet, and I have the invitations."

Tezuka nodded in agreement, and drove more. They passed a few corners, and saw a sign in neon red, 'Bishonen Corner'. Both boys saw men entering the club, which was indeed a club, but it was not any men that entered the building. Rich men, and they were old, wearing suits, and their hands were holding envelopes, which contained invitations. Both teens made a disgusted look.

"I'm going to be sick if any of those disgusting men touch my boyfriend. I'll pound them too, and they wouldn't know what'll hit them," Niou cracked his knuckles, feeling angry.

Tezuka nodded in agreement too. He didn't know what was going on with Fuji's life when he was gone. It made him feel sick to the stomach to know that his special person was surrounded by older men that wanted to do him. He had the urge to punch them too.

Parking the car on the other side of the club, they both walked towards the reddish building. Tezuka gasped, seeing a boy at the door, which he recognized as one of the missing boys. The detective wondered if the boy was doing it because he was bribed, threatened, or, worse. Niou noticed that the old captain was going pale, and whispered, "He'll be rescued soon. I hope you have a plan in mind."

"I do…Let's go," Tezuka felt ultra confident in his plan of action, and his hand went into his pocket of his pants. He felt a tiny beeper to indicate Wilson of informing the other officers to immediately come to his location.

They neared the boy. Niou pulled out two invitations in his pocket, and present them to the boy. The boy scanned them, and smiled to the boys. "Have a great time."

Niou smiled back, and Tezuka just nodded. They entered the building through the doors, and the two were amazed at the place. The lights were red, and dimmed. There were boys all over the place, wearing something that they normally wouldn't, which the two figured. Men were seated at tables, drinking, and some were even molesting the boys.

"That's strange," Niou looked about, eyebrows furrowing.

"I'm wondering if you're thinking the same thing as me," Tezuka said, walking towards an empty table with two seats.

"Maybe, but are you thinking that the boys were brainwashed or something…And, also…they each have the same collar," The white haired teen made a note of. Ever since he stepped into the place, he saw collars on each of the boys' necks.

The bespectacled man nodded. "Good observation."

The two scanned the male crowd. Tezuka easily recognized each of the boys' faces, knowing that they were the missing boys that he was searching for. But, he frowned that he did not spot a certain honey-browned haired tensai in the room. It also felt hot, and it was like he couldn't breath. He recognized the drug as opium.

"Jeez, I could barely focus," Niou pinched his nose, glaring. He didn't see his pink haired boyfriend in the room.

"Maybe I could be wrong about this place," the bespectacled gave a sigh.

The con artist looked to the brunette, and sighed, "Let's just wait and see."

"Hello, you two. Would you like anything to drink, desu?"

The two looked up, and gasped. A boy that was two years younger, and possibly Yamabuki's manager was none other than Dan Taichi. The dark haired brunette was also wearing a collar. The bespectacled man felt his hands clenched, and unclenched. This boy was innocent, and he can't believe that the boy was here of all places. The detective must not have received the report on the boy, knowing that the boy was kidnapped not too long ago.

"Uh, no thanks. Hey, kid." Niou indicated for the boy to get closer. He whispered into his ear, "Do you know what's happening tonight?"

"It's going to be a surprise! And, I hope that you two are enjoying your time, desu!" Taichi cheerfully announced, leaving the older teens to attend another customer.

Tezuka sighed, rubbing his temples. "That kid…"

Niou nodded, feeling sympathy for the man. For the moment, they didn't have a clue of what to do. So, they waited until that certain 'surprise' comes on later tonight. They began to recognize other boys that they used to know on former tennis teams like Choutarou Ohtori of Hyotei, Akira Kamio of Fudomine, and a few others that they didn't know, but knew they were from tennis teams.

Then, all the lights went dark, and a spotlight directed everyone's attention to the stage in the front. All the men went silent, and their sights were focused on a man in a white suit, wearing glasses, and he seemed to glow. The man held a microphone in one hand, "Good evening, gentlemen. I hope you're all having a good time. Now, I'll present to you our best prizes of the night that you all be able to sleep with."

Soon all the men cheered, wolf whistled, and yelled. The man known as Muraki smirked, "Well, the catch is you have to bet. The biggest bets will go to the winners, and those winners will only have to win once. The biggest bet will be held for ten seconds, and when those seconds are up, the winner gets their prize.

"Now, let's begin shall we," Muraki directed his attention to what was behind him as the curtain rose to the ceiling.

To Niou and Tezuka's guess, they found the right place, and they could not believe what they were seeing. Marui and Fuji were on the stage as the 'prizes'. At that point, they have to bet what they got. Evidence wasn't the issue anymore. It was winning, and winning meant that they have to rescue every innocent boy that was kept in this club.

* * *

To be continued...

I had the urge to add a few characters, but the story will not become any bigger than it already is. It will not change either for that matter.

Please review or it will take even longer for me to post this up. It takes me awhile to feel inspired, and I need reviews to help me with the story. I just wished that some people will not just add this story to story alert, and read it later.

Thank you, and I hope you find this chapter enjoyable. Next chapter should have a little more action. LOL

Till next time.


	6. Capture

Hello everyone! I finally decided to get this story done, or else, I'd have writer's block. Thank you for your reviews.

Author's infomation: Well, I'm working on my next story, but before, that I'll have an epilouge for this story soon. So, I hope you guys will stay in tune for it. I'm glad that you guys liked reading this story.

Disclaimor: Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi

* * *

Fuji Syuusuke stood, feeling scared. He didn't like standing up here as if he was a prized pet for someone to play with. He stood at the end of the line of a total of ten boys. He was the last and best 'prize' that Muraki had called him. What was also worse for the light haired brunette was that he was wearing a light blue kimono with his hair tied to his ear with a hair clip. Next to him was Marui, who wore a black mini skirt as part of a maid outfit, was fidgeting, and he was clenching his fists in anger. He was angry with the older adult for threatening Fuji earlier.

Then, the red head noticed a certain white haired teen that he instantly knew as Niou. He was shocked, and relieved to know that his boyfriend was here. But, what also surprised him was a bespectacled teen that was sitting in front of his boyfriend that he hasn't heard for in three years. He looked to the browned haired tensai out of the corner of his eyes.

Fuji Syuusuke was shocked, his blue eyes glimmering in the dimmed light. His sights were focused on his crush that was sitting in the center of everyone else. He wondered what Tezuka was here for. Then, he felt his heart twisted. _Maybe, he's like them too…He just wanted to have fun…_

"Now, everyone, let's start your bets. Here we have a boy of around 15, named Kouhei Tanaka. Bets start at 1000," Muraki walked to the boy with dark blue hair, wearing a school sailor uniform.

Marui gasped, and so did Niou. They both knew who that boy was, and used to play against Tanaka's school's tennis team, Jousei Shonen. Then, both teammates of Rikkai Dai felt anger surging through them. The red head felt helpless, not knowing what to do. The white haired teen looked to Tezuka for some sort of plan from the former captain.

"1200!"

"1350!"

"1800!"

No more shouts were made. The bespectacled older man smiled, "Ten seconds are up. Sold to that gentleman."

The blued haired tennis player walked off the stage to a man, sitting in a corner alone. Kouhei gave a smile with eyes of passion, but in reality, the boy was feeling dread, and fear. He did not want to be here. He wanted to be with his older twin brother, and his fellow tennis players. He felt shivers down his spine as the older man wrapped an arm around his waist. The two left the room, following another of the employees that would lead them to a private room. Apparently, none of the men will be leaving with the valuable prizes.

"Now, onto our next prize, starting at 2000. This boy's name is Shin Sano, 15 years old," Muraki caressed the boy's face, smirking.

"2100!"

"2500!"

"2900!"

"3500!"

"5…4…3…….1. Sold." Muraki pointed to a man in his early twenties, sitting with another, close to the front.

The man was grinning as he laid eyes on the boy, walking slowly towards him. The man's friend complemented him, grinning in envy. Shin also felt fear inside him as well as the man kissed him, and led him out of the room.

"Now, things are starting to get interesting. We have our next adorable prizes…" Muraki calmly talked through the microphone. As he walked on the stage, he eyed boys in turn, giving them an evil glint from his eyes. He felt their terror and fear. He loved it, especially when Fuji expressed it the most.

The white haired con artist could not take much more of this. He needed to get Marui out of this place, and escape. He didn't care of what that man was capable of, but he was willing to fight if someone won a bet to win Marui. It was disgusting, and he'll beat any man black and blue in the room that would lay a hand on his boyfriend. He also felt angry, seeing each boy taken by another man in the room. He didn't have money, but he was willing to bet as much as he can to have his Bunta back.

He looked to the detective, who looked stoic, which bothered him. But, he didn't notice the eyes that glared at the man on the stage. The detective's eyes were filled with anger as though he wanted to kill that man. It startled the teen that he was exactly right.

Tezuka felt his hands clenched so hard that he felt moist liquid going down his hands, knowing that they were blood. He was startled when Niou whispered, "When are you starting that plan of yours?"

They were startled when Muraki announced Marui's name. The white haired teen twisted his head to see his boyfriend with a straight face as though his boyfriend was wearing a mask. He heard the bets being made.

"10500!"

"12500!"

"30000!"

No more bets were made as the white, silver haired man counted down backwards. Niou gulped, hearing the last five seconds going. He shouted with all his might, "45000!"

The room was silent. Everyone stared at the young adolescence. Marui was surprised, but his facial expression did not show it. Muraki smirked, _So, that's his boyfriend…_"Sold!"

Tezuka was surprised as he watched the white haired teen rushing to the red head, wrapping an arm around his lover. He saw Niou walking off with him as he gave him a pleading look. The detective nodded. He decided to end this once and for all. He saw it all, and he had enough with this. He had enough evidence to arrest everyone here, especially that man who stood on the stage with his special person, standing there.

"Now, we have our last, and final prize. The bet-" Muraki was interrupted when his eyes laid on a bespectacled teen, walking towards the stage. He noticed the fierce expression that was staring at him. He smirked, glaring back at the teen with fierce eyes of his own. "What is the problem, sir?"

"You are arrested for suspicious illegal activity, and the abuse of the drugs being used upon these boys." Tezuka stopped in his tracks, holding out a badge, and a gun in each hand.

The room began to go silent again. The atmosphere felt intense all of a sudden.

"Illegal?!"

"Drugs?!"

Muraki was smirking, as he stayed composed on the stage. "Whatever do you mean? I've run this place for as long as ten years."

"Do you take me for a fool? I hope not. One of my men has researched this place before, and I have evidence that is enough to have you behind bars for as long as you live." Tezuka presented a file of papers that he threw at the man's feet.

The white haired bespectacled man frowned, his smirk disappearing from his face. He bend down, and grabbed the file. He couldn't believe the information that he was looking at.

Fuji stood there, feeling amazed. He stared at his special person, feeling awed. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. _After all these years, you're finally here…Tezuka…_

"Also, on the decree of third degree murder," Tezuka also announced, glaring at the older man.

The room became intense. A few of the men stood up in their seats, feeling angered. They thought that the club was legal since it was in a legal resident, near some clubs or other places. They were afraid to get caught, since they saw the teen with a badge in his hand.

Then, they heard laughter. Tezuka blinked, staring confusingly at the other. Fuji felt terrified, not knowing what this man will do. Muraki laughed a little louder, "This is unbelievable evidence that you have here, but it's all in vane when I have something that you wouldn't be able to stop me from doing. I have this."

Fuji's eyes went wide. In the man's clenched hand was a tiny remote. The tensai knew what that device could do. Every captured boy in the room wore a collar, and that collar will send out a poison that will instantly kill them all. Its not that he was afraid of not reuniting with Tezuka, but the fact that each boy will not be able to live with their own, and see the outside world. They wouldn't be able to play their favorite sport, grow up to be a professional athlete, or doing what they want when they're older. It was not fair. The tensai felt angry all of a sudden. His anger was different than before, and he wanted to do something. But, physically, he couldn't move or speak at all.

Tezuka didn't know what the device was, but he felt that it was dangerous. "Does it…have to do anything with the boys' collars around their necks?"

Muraki smirked again, "Yes it does. Now, if you don't put that weapon down, we could all have this all taken cared of. Or, would you rather have the room filled with dead bodies?"

The detective's eyes went wide. "No…But, what are in those collars?"

"Poison," Muraki simply stated, glaring with a glint in his eyes.

The room went silent again. Both bespectacled men were glaring at each other. One with intense anger, and the other with evil and malice.

Until, a gunshot was made as a yell was also made. The device broke into a million pieces as the older man clenched his fists as though it was painful. His hands were bleeding.

"Freeze, and don't move. Stay where you are."

Tezuka, and every man in the area looked about. He smiled, seeing his former colleague in the corner, who was the one who shot at the man. It was Wilson, and he received the signal from the detective thirty minutes ago. The dark haired brunette nodded in thanks. He heard the door opened, hearing the rushing footsteps as the clicks of guns were made. "All of you put your hands behind your head. You are all under the suspicion of illegal activity in the local area."

Fuji was watching the scene, his eyes filled with awe. He couldn't believe this. After all this madness and angst, he was finally able to go home. He will be able to play tennis with his friends. He'll be able to stay by Tezuka's side once again.

But, the scary thing was that it was all coming true. In the next hour, all boys that were kidnapped were taken to the police department, where they will be inspected of any drug use in their bloodstream. Even the men that were at the club were also brought there. The building was over packed, and most of the analysts were angry about the over packed area of men and boys. Fuji was unable to use his body freely as he wanted to just yet. The boys were finally able to have their collars taken off. The analysts confirmed that the poison hidden in each collar was a poison made from another country, but it was curable.

Tezuka sat in his chair, sighing. He couldn't believe what just happened. He was able to find Fuji, and the rest of the boys. He just talked to his superior earlier, and he was congratulated. He heard the door opened and closed. He looked up to see Niou, sitting himself down next to him. "Thanks…"

"The thanks goes to you too. If it weren't for those invitations, I wouldn't be able to rescue Fuji at all," Tezuka stated out loud.

Niou nodded, leaning against the wall. "Yeah, but you had the evidence to put that man behind bars. Hey, will you be in the media about this case?"

"No, I don't think so. I hate news reporters," Tezuka had bad experience with them, and its not just the fact that he was an officer.

"I see…Me too," the white haired teen agreed.

In the next fifteen to twenty hours, the boys were able to regain their senses of movement, and speaking on their own. They were all able to go home. Most of them cried because they were finally able to be free. All the boys had boyfriends, who came to pick them up. Tezuka watched each touching scene that he saw out the window. Marui and Niou left together, embracing each other, holding hands. Choutarou left with a much taller Shishido, who was worried about him. Dan left with Gin, which surprised the detective. He thought that Gin would have gone with someone else, but saw a lovely scene where the older held the younger in his arms.

The men who were also in custody for a while, confessed to their participation in the illegal club activity, but they had no idea that it was ever illegal. Most of them were let free while some remained in the department for a while. The man named Kazutaka Muraki was put behind bars until he had a court case, which will be judging his activities, and deciding what kind of punishment that man will receive.

TEZUKAFUJIMARUINIOU

Fuji felt mixed emotions inside of himself. He felt happy, intensely happy because he was able to earn the freedom that he wished for day after day after day. He was able to get his bird back. And, most of all, he was happy that Tezuka was the one to rescue him. The bespectacled man came to take him home, and that put him in an even better mood.

Tezuka watched the light haired brunette quickly walking towards him with a smile on his face. He felt the corners of his mouth curving upwards into a smile. "Fuji…"

"Tezuka…It's been a long time," Fuji opened his eyes. His eyes shined with a gentle tint in his eyes. A single tear streamed down his face. He wiped it with one hand.

"Yes, it has been…And, I'm happy to have finally seeing you again." He inched closer to the tensai, reaching out to touch the soft cheek.

Fuji leaned in to the touch. A hand was brought up to touch the other's hand that held his cheek. He closed his eyes. "I wonder why…"

"Its obvious…And, I wanted to tell you that…I love you…Syuusuke," Tezuka inched closer, and closed the gap as his lips brushed gently against his lover's lips.

Fuji was happy, and he gave into the kiss. It was what he and the other wanted for so long. He was able to receive his answer from him. They stood there, kissing. Their tongues touched, caressing each other. Fuji felt the other's arms wrapping around him, and he did the same. They soon let go of the kiss, and stared into each other's eyes. They smiled.

Afterwards, they soon left the department. Tezuka was able to get a few weeks off of work in honor of his rescue of the kidnapping of the boys. The first thing he did was he drove his lover to his house. He wanted to bring the tensai home to his family. He knew that the reuniting of Syuusuke with Yuuta and Yumiko would be worth something to see.

Which indeed was something that he was glad to do. Fuji was feeling happy, and nervous when he stepped onto his doorstep, ringing that bell. The door opened, and it revealed Yumiko and Yuuta. They were surprised and shocked at the same time. Yumiko had tears streaming down her beautiful face as she hugged her younger brother tightly in her arms. Yuuta stood on the spot, holding his tears in. It was a touching scene, which touched the bespectacled teen in the heart. He was glad that he could see this.

After word, they settled at the tensai's house. They had nothing to do, but sit in silence for a while. The silence was broken when Yumiko said, "I'm glad that you found my brother. I'm grateful for what you have done. We are forever in your debt."

Tezuka received a bow from the eldest sibling, and bowed back. "I appreciate it, and there's really no need to thank me."

"There really is a need to thank you, Tezuka." Yumiko opened her eyes. Her eyes were just like her younger brother's, fierce and intense, but sometimes calm and understanding. "You see, I nearly broke down when I heard Syuusuke was kidnapped on that day. I am forever grateful that you decided to become a detective to find him…"

The bespectacled man felt touched inside, and he nodded to her in understand. "Then, you are welcome…"

Yumiko's eyes closed, and she smiled. A teasing tone reached her vocals. "Now, I understand that you two…formed a relationship already."

The boys in the room blushed. Yuuta couldn't believe that his sister would be saying that after all that serious talk just a minute ago. Fuji was blushing, stuttering at his older sister, "N-nee-san…"

Tezuka was blushing, but he kept a composed expression on his face. "Yes, we are."

"Then, you are the one responsible for him in his happiness, and I'd like you to take care of him." The eldest sibling smiled in understanding.

"N-nee-san, I'm not going to get married," Fuji was still blushing. It was the first day that he was reunited with his siblings, but he couldn't believe that his sister would be teasing him when he was back.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Yuuta is already going out with a boy too," she giggled, covering her mouth with one hand.

"Nee-san! Don't tell him!" Yuuta yelled angrily as his face turned into the color of a tomato.

Throughout the whole scene, Tezuka could not help but notice how warm the atmosphere was. He watched the two younger brothers turning red than they usual were. He couldn't believe how much expression was shown in his lover's face. He couldn't blame him for that, knowing that Fuji wanted his freedom. It was three years, nearing four. And, they were reunited altogether.

* * *

Finish, but there is the epilouge.

Please review, and thank you for staying with me until the end.


	7. Reunion

Hi, everyone! Its nighttime from my area! I'm glad to finish this fanfic, but I'm sad to see it finish. Its my first fanfic to have been finished. I thought I was going to have writer's block, but I guessed not. Yay! So, as a surprise, I decided to make it long for all of you guys to enjoy.

Disclaimor: Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I love his creative art style!

* * *

It's been days since Kazutaka Muraki was arrested, and the club was appointed illegal for not being approved by the city council. The kidnappings was not reported in the media, not wanting to cause more fear to the public. After all, the majority of the boys were from sports, and they were the targets. The police in charge of the investigation do not want the kids to have fear of being kidnapped because of their link to the sports they enjoyed playing in.

The police pressed charges on the culprit for murder, illegal usage of drugs, and kidnapping the boys. Muraki was supposed to have a court case with his attorney, but he did not show up on the day of the court case. An immediate search was made to find the kidnapper. All policemen were reported to search of a man in his thirties, tall, and he had white platinum blond hair, which was rare for a man of his age. But, it turned out that the man was not in the country any more. The superiors were to report the neighboring countries of the kidnapper.

But, back in Tokyo, all was peaceful, and most of the boys were happy to be home. Most of them, like Fuji, were more than just glad to be home.

It was nearing around nine pm at the Tezuka residence. The two boys were sitting around, bored with nothing to do. All the more, the once kidnapped boy was smiling with an air of relaxation and awe. He looked to his lover. "Ne, Kuni, I'm bored…"

The detective almost snapped his pencil that he just picked up to finish his booklet of sudoku. He didn't like his nickname, but coming from Fuji's lips, it sounded too sexy and it had a melancholy ring to it. "Then, what do you want to do, Syuusuke…?"

The light haired brunette smirked, knowing that his _Kuni_ was not used to the nickname that he called him again. He looked up to the ceiling in thought, and he looked back to the silent detective. "Sex?"

A few veins showed here and there. Tezuka glared at his boyfriend, although blushing. "Why are you suggesting that?"

Fuji smiled again, and crawled his way to his lover. He set his arms on his lover's knees, and laid his chin on them. He gave his most innocent look that most people would not say "no" to. "I'm just suggesting things. You don't have to get angry about it."

Tezuka eyed him before he reached out with his free hand to feel his lover's hair. It felt soft. He missed touching his lover's hair. He looked around the room. His eyes set on a few things that he missed the most, and a smile came on to his usual stoic face. "How about we play tennis? How does that sound to you?"

Fuji opened his eyes, which shined with the most joy that the detective has not seen for so long. He also smiled, and that made the old captain's day. "I love that. It brings music to my ears when you say that word. I haven't held a racket for so long. I missed playing that sport. And, I think I felt my hands twitched when I wasn't holding a racket for far too long…"

His hand moved down to caress that soft, pale cheek as he rubbed his thumb gently against the smooth skin. A warm smile graced his lips as his eyes twinkled. "Then, I shall take you to a special court that I know of…"

"That sounds nice," Fuji gave his smile as his cheeks blushed. He closed the gap, and kissed his lover on the lips.

TEZUKAFUJITEZUKAFUJITEZUKAFUJITEZUKAFUJITEZUKAFUJITEZUKAFUJI

It was dark, and it was nearing 10 pm. The two lovers were in their shorts and t-shirts, knowing that they'd be playing all night long if they wanted to. Fuji followed Tezuka to the court. As they neared the court, they heard balls bouncing against rackets, and what not. They focused on what's ahead until they were surprised to see people that they did not expected to see.

It was, and the people that did not expected them either were their old teammates, the Seishun regulars that once departed a long time ago. Upon arriving, Fuji had a most touching reunion. The first to pounce on him was none other than the acrobatic player, Eiji, who leaped, and jumped on to the player like a dog that just found its former master. The acrobat had tears in his eyes, "Fuji! Its really you, Fujiko! I really really really missed you! Nya!"

When the red head pounced on to him, he fell to the ground on his back. The pain was nothing compared to the happiness that the tensai had inside him. Fuji had tears coming, but held them back. He wrapped his arms on his fellow old classmate that he used to be classmates with. "I missed you too, Eijiko…"  
Eiji blushed when he heard his old nickname, but he was glad to hear his nickname from his best friend. It was something that he missed for a long time. He released Fuji, and gave one of his childish grins.

Next, Oishi patted the tensai on the shoulder, giving him a warm smile. "It's been a long time. I'm glad that you're back."

"Me too," Fuji gave a smile, and noticed the former vice captain standing close to the acrobatic player. He had a look of awe, and he smiled. "I see you two are _together_."

The Golden Pair blushed, one rubbing the back of his head, and the other stood there in embarrassment. But, they got over it as they smiled to Fuji.

Inui walked to the tensai, holding out a green glowing drink in a glass, and he handed it to the light haired brunette. "I thought you might come, so I made some for you. I know its one of your favorites."

"Thank you. I haven't had these for so long," Fuji began to gulp it all down. Everyone cringed as they watched the strange, eccentric tensai gulped down the drink. They all remembered that in most of their tennis rank matches, Fuji was the only one that can resist the urge to vomit or faint.

Kawamura stepped up, and he gave a warm hug to Fuji. Tears streamed down his face. "I missed you, Fuji. It's been so long since you came to my sushi restaurant. But, I'm glad that you're here. If it wasn't for Tezuka…."

Fuji nodded as he smiled to the taller teen in agreement. He looked to his lover, "Yes, I'm glad that he came to rescue me…"

Next the underclassmen stepped forward to welcome their teammate back. Momo had tears streaming down his cheeks as he gave a hearty hug. "Its great to have you back. Three years was a long time for you to be gone."

Fuji nodded in thanks. He looked to Kaidoh, who shyly came forward with a blush on his face. The bandana boy gave a somewhat hug to the light haired brunette. "Its great to have you back, senpai. We missed you."

Fuji gave a soft rub on the head on Kaidoh's head, hearing the soft hiss that he hasn't heard for so long. "Thank you. I hope your waiting has improved your snake too, Kaidoh."

Kaidoh gave a shy smile, and a nod.

Last, but not least was none other Ryoma Echizen. He gave a stare at his senior, and held the brim of his cap, which covered his eyes. A light blush was formed on his cheeks. "Mada mada dane, Fuji-senpai."

Fuji gave a chuckle as he hugged the shorter teen. He smiled to the junior, "I haven't heard that phrase for a long time."

Ryoma gave a nod, and he smiled. He patted the tensai on the shoulder. "Welcome back, senpai."

Everyone chorused what Fuji thought to be the warmest thing that he hasn't heard for a long time. "Let's play some tennis!"

It felt like home, but what he would call home was being on the court, playing the sport that he loved the most with his formal teammates: Eiji Kikumaru, the cheerful acrobatic player, Oishi Shuichirou, the friendly mother hen of the team, Kaidoh Kaoru, the calm yet bad tempered player of the team, Inui Sadaharu, the strange data player, Ryoma Echizen, the cocky kid who was known with the best twist serve in the country, Momoshirou Takeshi, the easy going player of the team, Kawamura Takashi, the somewhat shy yet determined player of the team, and finally, Tezuka Kunimitsu, his lover and beloved captain of the team.

Fuji was more than happy to accept. He grabbed his racket, "Yes, let's!"

The night was still young as they began to play their favorite sport that they haven't played for three years. Everyone was still a little rusty, but they managed to play their game.

TEZUKAFUJITEZUKAFUJITEZUKAFUJITEZUKAFUITEZUKAFUJITEZUKAFUJI

Days later, events in tennis were reported in magazines, media, and the internet. Hyotei, Josei, Rikkai Dai, Yamabuki, Fudomine, Rokkaku, and other universities heard that Seishun's tennis team was back together with their old regulars.

"In other news, Fuji Syuusuke, the once former player of Seishun Gakuen, has become a tennis player of Seishun Gakuen again. Other schools such as Hyotei and Rikkai Dai were glad of the news, and they welcomed a challenge to Seishun."

"We have a report that the former tensai, Fuji Syuusuke-"

"Fuji Syuusuke-"

"We have a stunning report that-"

"The former player of Seishun Gakuen, Fuji-"

The television was clicked off. A stunning man in his late teens smirked as he stroked the neck of his lover. "Looks like we can finally have another great game, ne, Jirou?"

"Right, Keigo" Jirou smiled to his lover. He was glad that Atobe was in high spirits. Three years ago, the captain of Hyotei was saddened by the news that Fuji Syuusuke has gone missing. He also missed playing the tensai of Seishun too. He became a fan of him after admiring the volley strategist of Rikkai Dai, Marui Bunta.

"Let's go, and give them a warm welcome. Get everyone ready, and have Seishun to be called soon," Atobe stood from his armchair with his lover by his side.

"Yay! I can't wait to play against them again!" Jirou excitedly cling to his boyfriend.

Other parts of Japan were thrilled that Seishun had their old regulars back instead of the buffoons they played against three years. After all, Horio and Arai were a joke as regulars on the team. Only Momo and Ryoma were the only ones to be worth looking out for. But, for the most part, those two were never able to play because of the first three games they lost each time they played against other schools, thanks to a failed doubles team of two and one, and singles three.

Times have changed as seasons passed by. Seishun was still number one to be undefeated again. They started all over again but with the start of a new game for tennis schools that were participating. From Hokkaido to Okinawa, every school team was playing against each other. All the boys were glad that the once top seeded school tennis team was back together.

All the more, a team was not just constructed with gifted players. There was the joy of playing the sport all together, and the sense of being home. Players who loved to play the sport to their heart's content, and the goal to win the game. It was more than just playing tennis, it was the thrill of playing the game. If there were no such elements, the team was nothing more than jocks that would not look at each other as a team, but as individuals. This was the philosophy of Yamabuki's coach, Banda, which Fuji admired the most after Ryuuzaki-sensei.

TEZUKAFUJITEZUKAFUJITEZUKAFUJITEZUKAFUJITEZUKAFUJITEZUKAFUJI

Another year almost ended, and it was that time again. It was another leap year. The day was February 27th, and the boys were planning something special for a certain tensai.

Most of the boys were at Eiji's house while Fuji did not know about this. Well, of course he wouldn't. But, it wasn't just Seishun that was there. Boys from St. Rudolph, Fudomine, Hyotei, Rokkachu, and Rikkai Dai were there. It was packed. The acrobat had to use a megaphone to get everyone's attention. "Everyone! We are going to throw a surprise birthday party!"

Boys that were sitting near the acrobat had to cover their ears from the loud noise that emitted from the device, cringing.

Marui smiled, feeling glee for some reason. "This'll be great."

Niou looked to him in question. "I wonder what you would benefit from this, Bunta."

"Its not my benefit at all. Well, actually, I'd be happy to see that tensai with a smile on his face. I haven't seen him for so long, not since that kidnapping," the pink haired leaned against his boyfriend's shoulder for support.

"You email to each other every night, Bunta. Its not like you two are out of reach. You could have met sometimes," Niou gave a little smirk to his boyfriend.

Marui gave a pouted look to his boyfriend. "I know that. But, we live far away from each other!"

"Right. Right." Niou gave a kiss on the lips.

"Hey, you two! Stop making out!" Mizuki hissed at them in a whisper.

Marui and Niou stick out their tongues in provocation and continued to make out in silence. The wavy curly haired huffed, and leaned against Yuuta's shoulder. Yuuta sweat dropped, nearly awed that the room was filled with gay teens. There was a threesome by the window, another couple that was holding each other, and another standing by the wall. It was crowded, and any normal person would not survive in this situation, be it girl or boy.

"So, that's the plan. Any questions?" Eiji waiting for another thirty seconds before continuing. "Okay then, we'll meet up with Yumiko-san in two days! Thanks everyone, nya!"

Two days later, Yumiko smiled and agreed to the plan that her youngest brother and the acrobat told her about. She walked to the top of the stairs, and knocked on the door. "Syuusuke, I need you to come with me to do some grocer shopping."

"Okay," she heard her brother said. She heard the tint of a little edginess in her brother's voice. She gave a silent sigh, knowing that Syuusuke was anxious about this day. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened, and the light haired brunette stepped out. "Shall we go?"

"Right, but Happy Birthday, little brother," she gave a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you," the tensai's face lit up with happiness.

The two siblings walked out. Yuuta yawned, coming out of his room. He spotted his older siblings walking out. "Hey, where are you two going?"

"We're going to do some shopping. We'll be back around an hour or two. Bye," the older sister waved to her youngest brother as she stepped out.

Yuuta nodded in understanding, and spotted his older brother giving him a look of a somewhat plea. The door shut, "I know. I know. Its your birthday, aniki."

The younger brother went to the nearest phone, and dialed a number. The next ten minutes, the whole area was swarmed with cars, and a limousine. Yuuta gave a loud shout, "Everyone, they just left! We only have two hours before they come! So, let's get this started!"

For the next hour, the house was decorated with colorful paper, balloons, and whatnot. Presents and gifts were put into another room, since most of the people were bringing gifts for the tensai. Atobe, and the Hyotei team bought a cake. Kawamura brought sushi, which was special ordered for the day.

Now, the trouble thing was that most of the people had to look for a hiding spot, which would not be so easy to find. The house was somewhat cramped. Yuuta gave a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and apologetic, "Sorry, everyone, looks like we'll have to stand behind the door when he gets here."

Then, the phone rang. Tezuka was the first one to pick it up. "Yes?"  
"I'm coming home now in about ten minutes." He heard the older sister announced on the line, and then, he heard the click of the other end. He put the receiver back, and looked to everyone. "He's coming home now in less than ten minutes."

Most of the boys were screaming, worrying about the time. They ran around, looking for a place to hide. Choutarou saw a red car at the window, and gave a loud whisper, "They're here!"

Everyone was silenced as they heard the slamming of the door being shut. Soon the doorknob twisted and the door creaked. All the boys came out of hiding, "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Syuusuke!"

Fuji stood there stunned as he dropped a bag of groceries on the ground. His eyes were opened, feeling surprised, shocked, and awed. Then, confetti was thrown in the air as silly string covered the leap year boy. Eiji brought him to a table with a huge cake. "Fujiko! Its your birthday!"

"Everyone…" Fuji felt happiness that tears came out.

Everyone smiled to him, patting him on the head, giving him hugs. It was a touching scene for everyone. Soon enough, everyone watched the tensai blow out the candles as tiny poppers were made, causing more confetti to be thrown into the air. Next the gifts came, and Fuji opened them one by one. He was stunned that he got a giant cactus from Hyotei, wondering who knew that he loved the spiky plant. Next, he got a Polaroid camera from Rikkai Dai, which was suggested by Marui and Niou. He got a few other things like a new tennis racket, a container of tennis balls, a new tennis bag, clothes, a giant canteen, and some gift cards. He thanked each and every one of them.

The real party began. The whole group of boys began to have a drinking contest with a question of yes or no. With a no, the person doesn't drink. If they answered yes, they have to drink. This was Gakuto and Yuushi's idea. The dark blue haired asked the first question that startled most of the players. "Drink if you had sex with your boyfriend."

Only Kamio, Shinji, Yuushi, Gakuto, Yukimura, Sanada, Eiji, Oishi, Atobe, Jirou, Marui, Niou, Ryoma, and Momo started to drink from the bottle of sake. Eiji asked the next question, "Drink if any of you kissed in public before!"

All except Fuji and Tezuka drank their drinks. Fuji smiled, "Drink if you were seme."

Tezuka, Oishi, Inui, Yuushi, Atobe, Shinji, Atobe, Yukimura, Niou, Jin, Momo, and Shishido drank their bottles. Saeki asked the next question, "Drink if you're still a virgin."

Choutarou, Shishido, Jin, Tezuka, and Dan drank from their glasses. Tezuka eyed Fuji when he drank from his bottle of sake, surprised to know that his lover was not a virgin.

Afterwards, most of the boys were getting a little drunk, not used to that much alcohol in their systems. Yumiko watched with much amusement, seeing her younger brothers losing their tolerance, especially Yuuta, who never drank before. She found it surprising that Syuusuke can hold his tolerance. No, she would know that the police have found evidence that the boys had drugs in their blood stream. She almost cried that her brother was drugged. But, seeing him now, it made her happy that knowing that her brother was having fun.

Fuji found it disappointing that most of the boys passed out. He looked around to see a few that were still conscious on their feet, but on the verge of passing out. Only Sengoku, Yukimura, Renji, Niou, Tezuka, Saeki, Atobe and Tachibana were still remaining. He smiled to them all. "You guys, thank you."

"Its no problem, Fuji. It was our pleasure," Yukimura gave his most charmed smile as he stroked his lover's hair.

"If anything, I think its that we welcome you back, Fuji. I especially missed playing against you and Seishun. So, its nice having you back," Sengoku gave a chuckle as he grinned to the tensai.

"Thank us all you want, but we take in our pleasure of welcoming you back. After all, it was well worth it…Ne, Tezuka," Atobe gave his most daring smile.

"Thank you, Atobe…Its just…I don't know how to describe it, but this was the greatest time in my life," Fuji opened his eyes again as his cerulean eyes shined.

Tezuka nodded to Hyotei's captain, and he walked up to his lover. He wrapped his arms around the tensai as he laid his head against his lover's nape. "Happy Birthday…Syuusuke…"

Fuji felt touched as he touched his lover's arms. "Thank you…Kunimitsu…"

For Fuji, he was glad to be home with his sister, brother, and the other teams from around Japan, his team, and Tezuka. There was not a moment where he would have to stop and think of those terrible times when he was away from them for three years. He was happy, and that happiness was provided by the people that he knew and grew up to be with.

* * *

Fin

I'm sad to see this finished, but I most finished this. It was my first fanfic for writing this wonderful pairing that I loved so much.

So, I'd like to congratulate all those wonderful readers who gave me reveiws. Your reveiws were really hopeful! Thank you!

I hope to create another story soon for this pairing, but I guess I have a few that you might enjoy. Please read my Paradise, and Sweet Addiction. The couples are somewhat the same in this fanfic too.

Well, good-bye now. Till next time.


End file.
